


Demons and the Businessman

by cafrye017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demons, M/M, Torture, dark themes, demon contracts, naruto gets payback, pedophila mentioned, sasuke and itachi are the demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafrye017/pseuds/cafrye017
Summary: Naruto has a past no one would ever want to live but he made some great friends to help him get his idea of a happy ending. Someone has to learn that the hard way.Something that stuck in my head and wouldn't let me rest until I wrote some of it out.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 88
Kudos: 126





	1. Just Sign the Contract

The young man sat across from him with his blonde, cropped hair and sapphire blue eyes watching him lazily. He had a goofy grin and slumped in the chair he had been given in the conference room looking like he was absolutely clueless they were about to make a business deal that could make or break him. The upstart acted about as knowledgeable of his situation as a third grader.

Of course, his designer three-piece suit, silk tie, and the expensive jewelry on his fingers and in his ears said otherwise. Plus, this blonde idiot had a reputation of somehow always coming out on top when a business agreement was reached. When the ones who had signed the agreement were asked what happened, they would never talk. They would just say that Naruto Uzumaki was very convincing.

He brought no one with him. No legal representation, no secretary, no one. He came into the enemy’s building by himself with his briefcase and cell phone, which was currently facedown on the conference table. He held an odd aura of confidence and didn’t seem anxious in any way. His fit body was hugged by his perfectly tailored clothes and looked as relaxed as one would be on their own couch.

The older, wiser businessman finally raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to say anything?”

“Was I supposed to? You have the contract. This is your building. The ball is in your court,” the blonde chuckled as he leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. “Tell me how this deal will benefit us both, how we will be comrades in business, blah blah blah.”

“Uzumaki, are you mocking me? I have been in this business a whole lot longer than you,” the older man growled.

The young man sat up straighter and looked at the older one flanked by his two little cronies, saying with an odd glee, “I am because we both know it is a bunch a bullshit. You plan on taking as much as you can from me after I sign that ridiculous thing you call a contract. You think you can blackmail me somehow, like everyone else you do business with.”

The big man beside the old crook moved to lock the conference room door and draw the blinds with a wave of his boss’s hand. The woman beside the businessman took off her suit jacket and cracked her knuckles. Naruto only lifted an eyebrow and sighed.

“You will sign the contract, Uzumaki, or -“

“Or what, Gato? Going to threaten my family? I have none. Have someone waiting for me at home? I grew up on the streets, that is far from scary. Oh, and I am far from alone, so those two don’t scare me either.”

Gato laughed, “What? Do you have someone on speed dial who will come up here as soon as you make the call. They won’t be able to get into the building.”

“They won’t have to get into the building. They won’t even have to get into this room. They are already here,” the blonde grinned and this time it was sharp and terrifying.

That’s when the lights in the room grew dim and the older businessman watched as arms appeared around the blonde man’s neck from wisps of dark fog. His blue eyes closed as in bliss as a dark-haired, pale skinned being manifested behind him, caressing him like a lover. Its head was over Naruto’s shoulder and the thing kissed his cheek softly before raising glowing red eyes to stare at the three frozen people.

“Naruto,” it, no, he began with a silky voice, “is he the one who wanted your publishing company?”

The blond nodded, his eyes still closed as he licked his lips, “Yes, Sasuke, this is Gato. He wanted to use it to sell his illegal, pedophile-friendly magazines among other things.”

“What!?” Gato snarled. “I do not wish to publish such things! What is that thing!?”

The blonde finally opened his eyes only to lean to the side and grab his briefcase to place on the table. As soon as it hit the hard surface, the other being, Sasuke is what he called him, reached forward, still leaning over the blonde’s shoulders, and flicked open the locks on the case. Naruto lifted the lid with one hand, to grab the contents inside and throw them across the table with the other.

There now lay multiple issues of his underground publication shewn across his conference table. Some went years back and the old man glared at the blonde who was reaching into the briefcase yet again. He slowly pulled another out but his hand shook as he did so. The dark-haired man, or whatever he was, caressed the blonde’s chest and was whispering gently into his ear.

“Did you ever wonder what happened to your best photographer over a decade and a half ago, the man named Ebisu? And then to the people from your organization that would disappear at random?” Naruto asked, his voice flat, emotionless as he opened the tattered periodical in his hands. “What if I told you a little boy, that you took from an orphanage only to throw out once you were finished with him, made a deal with the devil for a way to kill him and everyone else who hurt him? You didn’t even care to learn that boy’s name, even as you used him like a messed up blow up doll, because you knew he was just what your clientele would want to see.”

The magazine Naruto held in his hand went flying across the table’s surface to stop in front of Gato. An erotic photo, of a blonde young boy with blue eyes, was now spread out before him. The old man couldn’t help the sleezy grin that spread across he lips. He remembered this one. This boy had had a fire in him, he was so fun to break. He froze when it connected, this photo and what this young man across from him had said.

Gato quickly recovered and lifted his eyes to meet the cold blue ones across from him, “Looks like you still did well for yourself, until now, my little fox.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” the blonde man roared standing and slamming his hands on the table, it creaking under the abuse. He took a breath, his blue eyes looked wild, “I am not your little fox anymore. I am not your anything.”

Sasuke still stayed behind him, his arms now wrapping around Naruto’s waist only for his hands to shift up and loosen his tie “Naruto, my pet, calm down. Do you want me to take care of this for you? You just have to ask.”

“I don’t want him just to lose his power in business and the underworld, Sasuke, like the others. I want him to beg for death. I want him to bleed,” the blonde growled and those blue eyes began to change, his fingernails somehow gouging into the table.

A pale hand slid over Naruto’s more tanned one, its fingers tangling with the blonde’s, “I understand, but we will have to do this differently or you will have to give up all you’ve gained here. What of the other two?”

Naruto seemed to have forgotten about the large man and threatening woman who had been frozen in shock since Sasuke’s appearance, “Make them forget everything. Gato is mine, Sasuke, MINE.”

“Of course, my pet,” Sasuke purred.

The red-eyed being then moved from behind the blonde. His mouth-watering body was completely nude but a black, pinstripe suit faded into existence as he moved forward. He stopped to look down at his clothes and smirked, looking back to the blonde whose eyes were locked on him and chuckled. 

“Don’t be jealous, Naruto. You know I am yours and you are mine. It is part of our agreement. I must admit though, I do enjoy these clothes,” Sasuke commented as he ran his fingers along the end of one sleeve.

“He’s disgusting, he doesn’t deserve to enjoy even the sight of you,” the blonde growled.

Sasuke’s turned his head back to his prey, “He’s right, old man.”

“I don’t know what you are but you won’t touch me. A deal with the devil, my little fox must be delusional,” Gato growled before he was abruptly choking.

The dark-haired man was directly in front of him now, his slender fingers filled with so much strength as they squeezed his throat, “Naruto told you not to call him that and you will not call him that ever again.”

Gato signaled for help, but the two behind him only fell to the floor. His eyes shifted from side to side only to see them laying there with their eyes wide open and out of focus. He looked back at the dark-haired man still constricting his airway and he studying him contently. Gato suddenly smiled at a thought.

“Did he tell you everything I did to him?” he croaked and was thrilled when red eyes narrowed. “I broke him in like wild horse. Fucked his cute, little body until he was too exhausted to move. He made such a fun little whore.”

“I would stop talking, you revolting, depraved, dead man,” a gravelly voice snarled in his ear, and it wasn’t from the man in front of him. “Sasuke and I will make you wish for death like the air you breathe. You have no idea what you are in for. What you did to me is child’s play compared to my plans for you.”

***

Scarlet eyes with spinning pinwheels were the last thing Gato remembered before waking in a dark room. He could feel ceramic tile under his surprisingly bare feet and the air smelled fresh and clean. He tried to move and found himself strapped to a chair of some sort. It wasn’t some cheap, wooden thing, but ridiculously heavy, not moving a millimeter no matter the amount of force he tried to use. He froze when automatic blinds began to retract suddenly, slowly offering a view of the skyline at dawn from a multitude of stories up.

Not moments after the blinds reached their apex were footsteps heard, the red-eyed being from the conference room appearing. He entered what was obviously the kitchen now bathed it the sun’s weak, morning glow, wearing a satiny, deep blue robe. Gato glared at him when he spared a look his direction, a smirk gracing his face. The old, trapped businessman watched as the thing pulled out a pan and a few measuring cups before another being stumbled in rubbing his eyelids.

The blonde yawned, dressed in only sweatpants, coming up to the other male to hug him from behind, “Sasuke? Can Itachi come, please? I’d feel better with both of you here.”

Turning around in the blonde’s arms to kiss him quickly on the nose, he replied, “Of course. Sit down, pet. We will make you breakfast.”

Uzumaki nodded, almost collapsing into a cushioned chair at his expensive looking dining table. A few minutes passed before that dark fog from before wisped into existence and another dark-haired figure appeared. Unlike Sasuke, his hair was longer, to the middle of his back, and pulled into a low tail. A deep red robe slowly wrapped itself around his equally pleasing body out of thin air. Gato watched as the being stopped, like the other had in the conference room, to admire his new apparel before turning his head to glare at Gato.

“I understand why you called me little brother,” a smooth baritone issued out of the new presence’s mouth. “It’s him.”

“It is,” Sasuke affirmed, as he placed a bowl of what appeared to be cheesy grits in front of the still tired looking blonde. Pushing untamed, golden hair back to kiss the man again on the forehead he spoke softly, “Naruto, pet, your food.”

“I can make him the eggs, Sasuke,” the long-haired one supplied as he walked over to the stove to pull out a frying pan and opened the fridge.

“I thought you were devils or demons and yet you serve Uzumaki like a pair of maids,” Gato sneered. “I have nothing to fear from a pair of mother hens.”

The one called Sasuke came to lean against the end of the table closest to him before offering, “The deal was struck when he was small, you must understand, and we take care of him while he takes care of us. You threw him out with nothing except a battered body and the misguided idea that he was only meant to be used.”

“Which is a lie,” the other continued as he cracked two eggs into the heated skillet. “Unknown to you, Naruto is actually one of us, well partly, so we would never just use him like you. With his duality, he is a portal for us to step between planes of existence at will and we value him for it.”

“We do not abuse our own kind,” Sasuke continued as the other gently flipped the eggs, “as Itachi stated, we value them. Naruto’s worth is even more since he allows us to walk freely among your kind. Itachi and I have never been stronger feeding off your fear and selfish desires.”

“I bet you feed off him too without him knowing. Look at him right now,” Gato responded as Naruto’s lidded eyes stared blankly at the tabletop while he lifted another spoonful of grits to his mouth. “He looks like he didn’t sleep a wink last night, so you use him just as much I did.”

“Sasuke didn’t use me last night,” Naruto stated as he wiped his mouth with the napkin Itachi offered while he set a plate of eggs beside the bowl on the table. “We fucked a few times so I could forget about you and not have nightmares.”

Gato burst out laughing, “So I did teach you something then, how to fuck well, little fox.”

The bound man screamed as he felt the side of his face rip open and blood gush down his face. His eyes were wide and wild as they looked at sharp teeth bared before him, huffing, hot breaths against his face. A hand grabbed his hair harshly and yanked his head back so he was looking into the face of the long-haired one.

“I was informed that you were never to call Naruto that,” Itachi growled and Sasuke backed away to shake flesh and blood from the claws that had grown from his left hand. “Sasuke has a short temper so I suggest you listen. I also will not tolerate it but I prefer agonies of the mind over physical ones.”

“Itachi,” Naruto called and Gato felt the hand leave his scalp, “can I have some tea or coffee please?”

“Of course, precious. I’ll make both since Sasuke and I enjoy green tea ourselves.”

“Thank you, Itachi. I appreciate it,” the blonde hummed. “Do you need anything?”

Gato then watched the demon ready the coffee maker and place a water-filled tea kettle carefully on the stove, at the same time he had turned on the burner before approaching the blonde, “I would enjoy some physical affection.”

He leaned over Uzumaki, and the blonde lifted his hand to wrap around the back of the demonic being’s neck to kiss him deeply. He saw hands equally pale as Sasuke’s glide over the bare, bronze chest before one slipped out of sight under the table and the blonde moaned into the other’s mouth. Itachi pulled away just enough to watch blue eyes roll back as the blonde moaned again. 

“Itachi, please, he’s right there,” Naruto whimpered before throwing his head further back and biting his bottom lip.

“He’ll never touch you again,” the long-haired being murmured while Gato watched the other’s mouth open and gasp, the hand not on Itachi’s neck gripped the table edge like a lifeline. “Cum for me, precious, not him,” the demon purred as sounds of rustling cloth were heard from under the table.

Naruto arched off he chair panting, “Oh gods, please, please.”

“Naruto, let me make you feel good. Let him see what we give you. Let him see pleasure when he will only receive pain,” and then Itachi was kissing tan skin and the hand left the pale neck to also disappear under the table.

Gato looked at Sasuke in confusion, the other demon sat there enjoying the sight of the pair. The man even saw the other demon lick his lips in appreciation. What the hell was going on.

“We share him,” he heard the short-haired demon say as he tilted his head when a deep groan left Uzumaki’s lips. “And no, this isn’t using him. We would never force something like this on him. When Naruto says stop, we do. We know his limits.”

The long-haired demon jacked the young man off for several minutes while the shocked businessman sat watching Sasuke observe them like a well-directed film. A sudden shout of Itachi’s name startled Gato, and Uzumaki’s back arched impossibly over the chair was the sight that greeted him when he turned. The blonde’s body was shaking uncontrollably, high whines leaving a face full of ecstasy. Itachi looked to be pumping the last bit of pleasure from the man he had control of as he whispered into Naruto’s ear.

Sasuke left his end of the table as the blissed-out blonde slumped in the chair, catching him before he could slide out of it. He lifted him back into a regular sitting position as Itachi withdrew his dirty hand just as the tea kettle began to whistle. After washing his hand in the sink, he pulled the kettle from the burner and grabbed some teacups and an orange mug from the cupboards.

“Did you enjoy yourself, you old geezer?” Uzumaki said as his breaths slowed down, then looked at his eggs. “Shit, they’re probably cold.”

Sasuke moved to pick up the plate as Itachi placed a mug on the table. A small plume of flame erupted from the short-haired demon’s mouth and gently seared the eggs. Itachi looked at them and nodded in approval.

“There you go, pet, nice and hot once again,” Sasuke declared as his put the plate back down. “I need to feed our guest now.”

“Don’t forget your tea, Sasuke,” the blonde quickly spouted before Sasuke could leave the table and held up the cup that had been left near his mug.

“Thank you, Naruto,” he replied taking it and kissing the top of the man’s head.

Naruto resumed eating as Sasuke walked over to the counter, slowly stirring his tea, and grabbed something out of the fridge nearby. Gato saw Itachi smirk before he joined Naruto at the table to sip from his own teacup.

“Now, you eat,” Sasuke commanded holding a covered plate with a fork atop the tinfoil. 

He turned to place his teacup down and remove the foil from the cold meal. Gato gagged at what was presented to him and then violently shook his head.

“You will never get me to eat that shit,” He growled. “You think I am that easily manipulated?”

“I know you are,” the demon drawled. “You followed every command I gave you after that lovely meeting, going through your day like nothing was amiss, and then driving yourself here. The cameras will even show you entering the apartment of one of your known sexual flings, before they suddenly go offline for a few minutes on each floor at random. You used that time to end up right in this room to be bound like the disgusting thing you are.”

“I don’t believe you,” he hissed. “You knocked me out and kidnapped me.”

“Don’t you think the human police would have come for you by now then,” Itachi said from the table, “but they haven’t. It’s a holiday weekend for you humans, is it not? No one will really notice you missing until the middle of the coming week.”

“You forget about that sexual fling you mentioned. She will know something,” he said with a smile.

“No,” Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. “You killed her, left evidence everywhere. Naruto watches enough crime shows for to me know how your weird law system works. The police will go looking for you only after someone reports you missing, if they do, and find your car left here. They’ll check the cameras and only see you enter her apartment and then find her dead. They won’t find you though, except bloody prints leading out to the fire escape. It was so easy since she lives on one of the lower levels.”

“So, you’re just going to keep me prisoner and torture me? If you haven’t noticed, pain is nothing to me,” Gato said showing his shredded cheek. “I only yelled because you caught me off guard.”

“That was one hit,” Sasuke chuckled, “and I did it out of anger. When Itachi and I plan pain, there is no tolerating or escaping it. Now, you are going to eat.”

The plate of rotten food and maggots was held in front of his face again, “You’ll never get that in my mouth.”

Red eyes were suddenly in front of his own, swirling and spinning, “Open your mouth, old man, and eat.”

Gato was terrified when his body listened without delay and gobbled up the trash like it was the best French cuisine. He ate it all, every bite the demon fed him. When his eyes wandered to Uzumaki, the blonde was grinning over the rim of his coffee mug, his eyes flashing ruby for a moment. Tears were leaving Gato’s tear ducts as he swallowed the last bite. He was then commanded not to vomit as his stomach turned and convulsed.

“Naruto, precious,” he heard the other demon say, “why don’t we take a bath together in that large tub you have?”

Sasuke turned, placing the now empty plate and dirty fork on the table as Naruto tilted his head to the side, “Can we have bubbles?”

Sasuke laughed as he stood with his teacup, “You’re still such a child, pet, but of course. Why not?”


	2. Still A Little Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are disturbing themes in this, BEWARE.

Sasuke and Itachi watched as Naruto chuckled in the growing bubbles the jacuzzi created. It hadn’t been a wasted remark, Naruto was still very childish in many ways but not without reason. His childhood had been violently stolen away from him. It had been very evident when they couldn’t help but fall into the void created by the begging misery of a helpless twelve-year-old.

It had been in the early hours of a soggy night, wind blustery and the stank of garbage surrounding them. Itachi and Sasuke had stood confused and astonished by suddenly being on the human plane. Demons didn’t just appear in this world at random, only during certain times of human existence could they walk around freely. Sasuke had turned when he heard the litter in the dank alley scrape across filthy asphalt. 

A small human boy was searching for something on the ground. He barely had the strength to crawl from where he lay and he was covered in bruises. His clothes consisted of just a large shirt that barely covered his behind and there was blood visible on the back of his bare thighs. Sasuke felt Itachi’s hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and see Itachi’s shock.

“If someone is listening, please send anyone, anything to help me. I don’t want to die. I’ll do whatever they want,” the boy was crying as he looked through every piece of trash he could reach. The child’s impossibly blue eyes suddenly lifted to theirs and he shakily reached out, without fear, to their very naked forms in front of him, “I’ll suck you off. I’ll let you fuck me if you take me with you. Please!”

 _“Shit, is he a portal?”_ Sasuke had silently questioned Itachi, _“What happened to him?”_

Itachi took a step forward as his voice entered his little brother’s mind, _“Isn’t it obvious, brother? He has been violated and then left for dead. He called for help and we are here. He is, without a doubt, a portal.”_

Sasuke and Itachi then dropped to all fours and slowly approached the boy. He moved to try to use one hand to push his chest off the ground, while continuing to reach with the other. He promised all sorts of depraved pleasures if they just took him from this place. Itachi grabbed the child’s tiny, dirty hand as soon as he was close enough and felt the power hidden inside his small, unassuming, abused human frame.

Quickly sitting on the wet ground, the long-hair demon pulled the shivering boy into his lap. Sasuke came around the boy’s other side to protect him from the unforgiving weather. The short-haired demon couldn’t help but reach out and gently stroke that crying face. He felt that same power Itachi had the moment he had touched him.

“We can save you,” Sasuke began which caused the trembling boy to immediately give him his full attention, “but a deal must be struck.”

“I’ll do anything, I promise. Use me however you want. I am so hungry and cold. Please?”

“We don’t want to use you,” Itachi quickly stated. “We would never use you. You are much too valuable. We just need your devotion and you will have ours.”

“Devotion?” the boy’s teeth chattered.

“Yes,” Sasuke replied. “You must devote yourself to us, or be ours in every way you are able, and we will be yours.”

The boy nodded eagerly before stopping suddenly to whisper, “Other men have had me though. I am not, um, I am not virginal? That’s what he said. I don’t look virginal anymore.”

Sasuke lifted his head to look at Itachi who looked about ready to set the world on fire, _“Men did this. Not just one. Repeatedly.”_

 _“And it will never happen again,”_ it came though Sasuke’s mind like a deep growl.

“We will not judge you for past sins whether you chose them or not,” Itachi responded as the child seemed to think about moving closer to his warmth. “We just want all of you, your mind and heart, from this point forward. Your body is something you can choose to offer later.” 

The boy agreed without a single bit of hesitation, even when they told him they’d need to taste his blood. He offered his hand, they pricked a finger each, and licked off the blood that beaded there. The child did the same when they offered their own injured digits. As soon as the blood contract had been finalized, the wounds on their fingers healed instantly. The boy sat amazed and Itachi kissed his forehead to put the small being into a gentle sleep. Wasting no time finding a place to hide their living portal away, the demons quickly began planning a course of action.

When their small charge awoke, Sasuke and Itachi quickly learned the boy’s name was Naruto among other things. He had been adopted by a woman that then sold him to a scary man. By having the boy homeschooled, when not raping and abusing him, he kept the authorities from ever finding out the child was in his care and being abused. The woman would stop by every now and then to take photos with him, in staged settings, to keep the public charade going.

The demon brothers made it their mission to get Naruto healthy and educated. He would succeed in this world. The first few meals they had fed him, the boy had overeaten causing himself to be sick. The blonde feared his food being taken away. He was terrified of other people and leaving their sides. Sasuke and Itachi would take shifts when needing to take care of things, never leaving Naruto alone.

Months, and then years passed. The three moved and planned, and soon Naruto was healthy, fit, and strong, growing into abilities he never knew he had. The blonde entered the public school system his freshmen year of high school, three years after Sasuke and Itachi had been called by him. Talking people into doing things was his newfound talent as he made friends, and he used it. He graduated easily and entered business college with a goal in mind.

Through all this, Sasuke and Itachi never let their devotion weaver and neither did Naruto. The demons had been systematically disposing of those who had harmed their living portal in anyway, always sure to let the demon-blessed human know who was next. They fed off each deed gluttonously, knowing the blonde never worried they’d use their powers on him. They’d empty the wallets and bank accounts of those they caught, funding the portal’s life until he could make money of his own.

“Sasuke? Itachi? Are you coming in? Do you not like the bubbles? I am sorry,” Naruto spoke as the demons stood watching him.

The short-haired demon smirked, “Oh pet, we were just enjoying your ridiculousness.”

“You are rather entertaining, precious,” the other added.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, which was comical coming from the grown man, “Those maggots made my skin crawl, okay. So glad he had to eat them instead of me.”

“Like we would ever allow such a thing,” Sasuke replied as the robe dissolved from his form and he slid into the tub, shutting the water off and gathering Naruto in his lap to give him a kiss.

Itachi entered a moment later and Naruto quickly turned to face the long-haired being, still sat in the other being’s lap, to start wetting his raven locks. The long-haired demon sighed into the attention as gentle hands began washing him. The blonde loved taking care of them as much as they enjoyed taking care of him. 

Sasuke was scrubbing their portal’s back, and the blonde was rinsing the last of the conditioner from long locks, when Naruto jumped in fright, “LITTLE FOX! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET FREE!” 

“He doesn’t learn, does he?” Itachi snarled as he pushed out of the tub. “Sasuke, I will take care of this by taking him Inbetween.”

The short-haired demon nodded as Naruto turned in his lap to wrap tan arms around his neck while the demon growled, “Cut his tongue out if you have to.” 

Itachi dried himself with an extra-large, fluffy towel and smiled as an outfit of dark jeans, black boots, and a V-neck, burgundy shirt covered his body as he hung it up. Naruto watched him and waited for approval.

Humming, the clothed demon stroked the fabric of the shirt, “Could I have a necklace and maybe my hair braided?”

Naruto grinned and a cool silver chain loosely snaked around his neck and his hair braided itself with a black hair band to hold it together, “That good?”

“Quite, thank you. I’ll be back shortly. The portal open?” Itachi asked as he set his hand the bathroom doorknob.

“Always!” Naruto smiled even wider. “Do you need the Inbetween any larger than usual?”

“No, not at all. Enjoy the rest of your bath, precious,” was the demon's reply as he walked out the door with a small smile on his face.

As soon as the door closed, the smile was replaced with an angry scowl. Itachi prowled towards the kitchen. His teeth sharpened and his eyes shifted as the old man yelled again, calling them all bastards. The human may not be afraid of physical violence but he had no idea what a demon could do to his mind. When entering the kitchen, the old man stilled and Itachi approached slowly, predatorially.

He reached the metal chair Naruto had created with their instruction, and leaned over the pitiful human. His hands grabbed the very top corners of its high back, demonic claws screeched against the brushed nickel surface, and he smiled disturbingly wide allowing every one of his curved, razor sharp teeth to be on display. Itachi tilted his head and chuckled.

“So, you refuse to learn your first lesson, yes?” the otherworldly being hissed and the old man glared defiantly back. “Let me take you somewhere new then, where physical abuse, rotten food, and maggots will be the least of your problems.”

Spit landed on Itachi’s cheek and the human sneered, “Don’t act like you’re any better than me. You’ve probably fucked his pretty ass just as hard as I have. Was it tight by the time you had him or still loose from me?”

Itachi’s smile didn’t faulter, he only tilted his head in the other direction and the world moved with it. Then it spun, flipped, turned inside out, and was right again although all wrong. The man landed within the Inbetween dry heaving. The demon watched as the human’s eyes were wild as they took in the swirling grays, blacks, and reds moving among the pipe like roots of either plane tangling with each other.

“Welcome to the Inbetween, old man, called such because it is surrounded by both the demon world and the human world, and this is all controlled by Naruto,” Itachi explained. “I understand how it could be unsettling but have no fear, I have plans for you.”

“Plans?” the man huffed as he eyes tried to follow the different blobs of colors as they darted, spun, and flowed around the space. “What fuckin’ drugs did you slip me in that garbage you made me eat?”

Itachi chuckled then grabbed the man’s chin, uncaring if he claws cut through skin, “Look into my eyes so we can play a fun, little game you should be so familiar with.”

***

Gato saw flashes of crimson and black before he was in a very familiar room. He turned and looked around. The dresser, the bed, and the small bathroom were all the same but it seemed he was seeing them from a different angle. Something was off, then he noticed he was free and standing. He smiled before it changed into shock. He realized he was small, childishly small.

No. NO! He ran into the bathroom and peered into the mirror. A six-year-old, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy returned his expression. He grabbed his own face and his eyes widened when he understood what the demon had done. He was his little fox before he had ever been touched. He knew that his younger but adult self would be entering the room soon to break him.

“DEMON! Get me out of this!” his tiny, childish voice cried. “You pussy bitch! How dare you!”

Then the bedroom door opened and he watched his younger, adult self enter. His smile was all sinister glee and perverted lust. Then he started undoing his belt and fly.

***

Itachi sat amused, watching the man thrash and scream in the chair knowing exactly what he was going through. To get to know Naruto better, to understand his fears and trauma, Sasuke and he had asked if they could see the boy’s memories a few months after they had settled somewhere. The child had nodded and only confirmed what they had already known, all they had to do was witness his nightmares.

That night, as his small chest gently rose and fell with the slow breaths of sleep, they opened his eyelids and entered his mind. It was full of old fears and new ones. Naruto worried his two saviors would eventually abandon him, feared most men in suits and ties, and was sure he was only put on earth to be a sexual plaything. Then his memories flooded the landscape.

They were full of things that were expected of their kind, the evilest demons of the underworld. Starvation, beatings, rape, isolation, stripping him and leaving him in a freezing room so he’d do anything to receive warmth. Even when he did receive care, the food was rotten or only just enough, the clothing demeaning and embarrassing, and his company was that of men only wanting sexual favors. The homeschooling he received was through a website of prerecorded lectures and videos, so, even then, he had no decent human being to converse with.

He had known every sort of pain, felt every terror. He had loathed his own existence but they even made sure he had no way of hurting himself permanently. If he even tried, punishment was severe. At one point, his legs had even been broken so he couldn’t get away when he had bit a customer. Sure, they had made sure to get him medical treatment, but only so they could use him even in that state.

Then the demons stumbled upon the events that transpired the day before they had found him during that wet, cold night. Three days starved, he’d been raped repeatedly for twelve straight hours. After passing out during what Naruto understood as the last time, he woke up in the trunk of a car. He had stayed curled inside for he didn’t know how long, while the car bumped along, turning, stopping, and speeding back up again. When the trunk was finally opened, a man had yanked him out and threw him in the alley to die.

Naruto had spent the next thirty minutes or so trying to move and finding anything to eat. He searched all the garbage nearby, had dragged himself a few feet before realizing he didn’t have much hope when it left him exhausted. That was when he starting begging for help, any kind of help and two naked, dark-haired, pale men had then come to his rescue.

The old man was now living every horrid event Naruto had gone through those six years but he would have no saviors. He would only come out of it to face more torture in an hour or so. Itachi couldn’t help but laugh. 

*** 

Naruto stood inside his huge closet naked, trying to pick out something to wear, “I need some new suits. I have that charity event too, so also a tux, but I don’t want a boring tux.”

“You could just manifest something like you do for us,” Sasuke suggested as he leaned against the doorframe in a dusty purple V-neck, dark gray jeans, boots, and onyx studs in his ears, curtesy of the blonde.

“What is the point of making all this money if I don’t go out and buy stuff? Plus, I like you and Itachi to help me pick things out, it’s entertaining,” he replied as he turned to smile at the demon and then his face fell. “Unless you guys don’t like it. If you don’t like it, you could just say. You don’t have to follow me everywhere. I mean, I don’t want to be a burden. I am sorry. I just really, I don’t like being alone.” He swallowed and his breath began to pick up, “Please don’t leave. I am sorry, really. I don’t mean to be annoying. I just, I can’t, please don’t leave.”

Sasuke quickly walked over to hold his living portal’s face, “Stop. Breathe. You’re fine. We aren’t growing tired of you or anything. I was just making a comment.” Naruto’s eyes blinked rapidly as the other’s scarlet orbs began to swirl in front of him, “Just calm down, pet. We are devoted to you, remember.”

Naruto nodded and whispered, “I’m sorry. Him being here, I feel like things could go back to, to then and I don’t want that. I really, really don’t want that.”

“No one wants that, pet. Itachi and I would never allow it,” Sasuke was quick to reassure with a hug. “Now, how about I pick you some clothes while you grab some underwear and socks?”

Naruto pulled away and gave a nod with a small smile before leaving the closet to go to his chest of drawers. Sasuke watched and swore under his breath. He knew that disgusting human would be the one to mess with Naruto the most. They would have to make sure their blonde held all the power the entire time their victim lived. Their portal needed to know he was as powerful as they were.

Sasuke joined Naruto in his bedroom where the blonde was combing his wild hair in front of a mirror while wearing burnt orange boxer briefs and black socks. He squawked when a sky-blue shirt hit him in the face causing him to drop the comb. The demon couldn’t help but chuckle as the man stood there defeated with a shirt hanging over his head and shoulders slumped.

“So mean to me, bastard,” he whined. “My hair is gonna be a mess now.”

“Pet, it’s never not a mess. It is wonderful, disordered chaos, just like you,” Sasuke mused as he pulled the shirt away to only be offered a pouting look. “Plus, I am a demon. What do you expect?”

Naruto huffed but snatched the shirt back and pulled it on. The dark-haired demon then handed over the pants that the blonde put on while sitting on his very large bed. He buttoned and zipped the fly and then grumbled about shoes. Sasuke couldn’t help smirking as Naruto’s head tilted from side to side in thought.

“I think I want my leather chucks,” he finally spoke as he stood. “Yeah, leather chucks.”

***

Itachi was back in the kitchen with a drooling, comatose Gato and cringing from disgust. How anyone had allowed this revolting thing to live so long, he would never know. The man being nude didn’t help matters, but he had shit and pissed himself so Itachi had decided to burn everything off him. Shit, clothing, hair, he didn’t care, as long as the smell was gone. The black flames had only singed the man’s skin and the human had acted like he was already in the fires of hell, the imbecile. 

Itachi’s head turned to the doorway at the sound of Naruto’s call and he did not waste a second to go to him. He entered the living room to the sight of the blonde sitting on the couch and tying his shoes with Sasuke eyeing him. Blue eyes looked up as soon as the toes of Itachi’s boots entered his vision and grinned.

He hugged the long-haired demon’s legs, “Want to go shopping with me? I need a tux and some new suits.”

Itachi smirked, combing his hand through blonde hair, “Sure. I think that thing in the kitchen will be out for a while.”

Sasuke stepped forward, “How did your turn go?”

“He shat and pissed himself around year four, I had to burn everything off him to get rid of the stench,” Itachi answered while Naruto continued cuddling with his thighs and then looked up confused.

“Year four?” the blonde asked.

Itachi gave a single nod, “I made him relive every memory Sasuke and I had seen of your six years with him.”

Naruto’s eyes went wide and he swallowed, “Every memory?”

“Every single one. It’s why it took an hour or so. I can do days of mental torture in seconds, but six years takes a while,” the demon explained. 

Naruto started to softly chuckle before it grew into something maniacal as he pressed his forehead into Itachi’s lower stomach, “Oh gods, to know he felt everything, had to submit to all that is just, hell, it’s fuckin’ fantastic! HA!” When the blonde threw his head back, laughing even harder, long, pointed canines were easily visible and the stripes that rarely showed marked his cheeks down to his jaw, “It feels so good to know he can be broken, shitting himself like a scared little bitch.”

The long-haired being stroked the demonic marks on the tan face lovingly. Everyday Naruto grew more into the other half of his heritage. They were still many strides the blonde had to take to fully embrace it, but he was taking to it so well already. It was only a matter of time, along with one critical event, and he would be able to become one of them and enjoy a freedom only portals could exercise. He would be as much a part of the human world, as the demonic, and Sasuke nor Itachi ever planned on leaving him.


	3. Predator and Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gory stuff, sexy stuff, you know, what comes with demons.  
> By the way, sorry updates are taking so long. I am in college classes and many of my still ongoing stories are into the meat of the plot which can be harder to write. I am doing my best!

Naruto stood on the raised platform while a drab navy-blue blazer was being slipped onto his shoulders to match the trousers his wore. Sasuke and Itachi peered into the trio of mirrors partially surrounding the blonde and one looked away annoyed while the other shook his head. This salesman was an idiot.

“The color is all wrong,” Sasuke stated. “That shade of blue does nothing for him. It’s disgusting the shade even exists at all.”

“The royal blue pinstripe had a brightness to it that matched his eyes,” Itachi added as he walked forward and stood next to the man who was crouched down and adjusting the pant bottoms over the oxfords. “Would you stop?” the demon said causing the man to jump. “That is not going to make it look any better.”

“I agree, I don’t like this one. Do you have a dove gray one? Or maybe that tan one over there?” Naruto asked as the pointed to the one displayed a bit behind Sasuke.

Said demon turned and nodded as he felt the lapel, “I do like the shadow of plaid on this one.”

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and then took Itachi’s hand that was offered so he could step down to change into the next set. Reaching up, the blonde moved to push a few of the long-haired demon’s loose bangs away from his now dark chocolate eyes. He didn’t like them as much as the demon’s naturally scarlet ones, but he knew his saviors couldn’t walk around in public looking otherworldly. Itachi smirked and tilted his head, allowing his irises to flash red for a moment to appease the blonde’s gaze. Naruto turned when he felt a hand on his lower back.

Presenting the tan, plaid suit in the blonde’s size, sitting on a fancy wooden hanger, Sasuke murmured, “Change into this one, pet. It will definitely be more pleasing.”

“Thanks,” Naruto grinned and slipped it from Sasuke’s hand allowing their fingers to brush.

Itachi watched as the portal entered the changing rooms yet again and spoke to his brother, “I think the blue pinstripe and that plaid one will be the best choices. Those two-tone oxfords he’s wearing are nice but I also liked those metal tipped ones from earlier.”

Sasuke nodded and hummed, “I agree. It’s not like he can’t afford everything.”

 _“Are you going hunting tonight?”_ filtered into the short-haired demon’s mind. _“We still left that woman that sold him to the monstrosity.”_

_“Yes. You got the other? The man who threw him in the alley?”_

Itachi nodded, _“He was hard to find since Naruto’s memories of him were so blurry but once we starting stalking Gato, he was easy to learn of. I tortured him until you called me back that morning for breakfast. I didn’t plan on being gone that long.”_

Sasuke looked at his brother and smirked. They had taken the most dangerous and easiest to find out first but never too close together. They wanted to keep the group of people involved guessing and confused. Gato, of course, they wanted to wait for until Naruto was ready. He would be a party in it because it was his right to see that depraved thing suffer. That man needed to know what he was paying for.

Naruto exited the dressing room with the same shirt and tie from the last outfit, but with the vest, trousers and blazer of the one Sasuke had handed him. He was looking down, straightening the tie when Sasuke walked forward to smooth the collars and lapels. Blue eyes met dark ones and the blonde smiled.

“I really like this one. The lining is a pretty orange color.”

“It looks really good on you,” Itachi’s baritone offered from behind Sasuke. “That tan will also allow you to wear many colors of shirt and tie.” 

Approaching the mirrors, Sasuke offered his hand for the blonde to use as he stepped up on the platform. The same man Itachi had scared, quickly appeared to pin the bottom of the trousers to the appropriate length. Both brothers nodded their heads in approval as Naruto turned this way and that with a grin. The salesman seemed relieved the dark-haired men were not approaching him.

“Yes, I want this one,” Naruto announced. “And these shoes, I like these shoes.”

“Also, the blue pinstripe suit and those silver tipped oxfords,” Itachi commented with a wave of his hand.

“And he needs the silver and black paisley tie, the royal blue check, and the metallic sunset orange one along with the shirts you had paired with them,” Sasuke continued.

“Shouldn’t Mr. Uzumaki being making those decisions?” the man checking the sleeves on Naruto’s arms interrupted in question without thought.

Naruto pulled his arm way from careful fingers and the salesman looked up at cold, calculating blue eyes, “I brought them here to help me. They know me as well as I know myself. I will buy anything they choose for me. Do not question them again.”

The salesman looked away and apologized. The trio had been here before but he had never had to serve them. The other associates had said they were an odd group, mentioning they could be intimidating but were worthwhile customers. The blonde man never left without buying things of high value and he had been back multiple times, once every few months in the last several years. It would do no good to anger him or the two that seemed to never leave his side.

He watched as one of the black-haired men, the one with it cut shorter, helped the businessman down, smirking when the blonde kept stroking the tie he wore like a bashful child in a new Easter suit. The other dark-haired man then came toward them, a small smirk also on his face, and took the tie in his hand looking at it. He tilted his head, his eyes darting from the tie to Mr. Uzumaki’s face.

“You like this tie too, Precious?” he asked as he captured blue eyes in his gaze and moved into the blonde’s space.

Mr. Uzumaki ran a finger down the tie held in the man’s fingers and wore a shy smile, “I like the feel of it, Itachi, not the way it looks.”

“Oh, I see,” the man hummed. “Is that why you won’t stop touching it?”

The other dark-haired man then lifted the blonde’s chin a bit, “Would you like us to find other ties that feel like this one?”

The businessman chuckled, “No. I am not feeling comfortable right now and would like to leave soon.”

Both men straightened up and the older looking one asked, “Are we making you uncomfortable?”

“No, neither of you could do that,” Uzumaki replied before turning his head and looking directly into the salesman’s eyes. “He is. I am going to go change into my clothes,” left his lips as he pulled out his wallet and handed it to one of the men with him. 

The salesman gulped at the looks he was being given by the intimidating pair while the blonde headed for the dressing rooms. The female manager of the store suddenly appeared beside him and nudged his ribs. When he looked at her, she flared her eyes in reprimand before turning to the daunting duo.

“Did Mr. Uzumaki find everything he needed?” she questioned as she approached them with a smile.

The long-haired one turned to her and answered to the affirmative while the other approached the salesman unblinking. He stopped in front of him and seemed to study him closely.

“You made him uncomfortable with your unwanted attention. Is there a reason you had to stare at him like a cat would a toy they wish to bat?”

The man’s eyes darted to his manager who stood next to the other, and back, “I apologize. I meant nothing by it. Mr. Uzumaki is just different from most of the men that come in here, that’s all.”

The threatening man smirked yet again, “He is very different from anyone who comes in here. Next time we come in, I suggest you control your curiosity. My brother and I do not tolerate Naruto being uncomfortable at all.”

“You address your boss by his first name along with pet names?” it was out before he could stop himself.

The man in front of him narrowed his eyes and practically hissed, “It is none of your concern. Please get everything ready for him so we can leave this place quickly, because I am finding you even more annoying with every breath you take.”

“Okay, but the suits won’t be ready for two days because we need to hem the trousers,” he answered as he took a step back and shivered.

“That’s fine,” the other man spoke before turning and walking towards the dressing rooms.

The salesman’s manager grabbed his elbow as she walked to the cash register and growled, “You never stare at them, do you understand me? If I had known they were coming, I would have warned you. Those two protect Mr. Uzumaki like he is a national treasure. He is their only concern.”

“The one called him ‘precious,’” he whispered harshly.

“Yes,” she hissed back as that reached the clerks’ area, “and the other calls him ‘pet.’ Don’t question it.”

***

Gato woke with a start. As soon as his eyes opened, he was searching for black flames or random men waiting to fuck him. When he realized he was back to being a full-grown man, naked, and bound in a heavy, metal chair, he growled. He looked around the spotless kitchen furious and couldn’t wait to get free from the thing that held him there.

Stupid, insolent demon, thinking he could make him into some whimpering, submissive kid and get away with it. He was an alpha male, dammit, never to be used by anyone. To take all his power away like that and make him some sort of fool, he would pay, all three of them would pay. He yanked at the straps holding his arms to the arm rests and the ones bound around his chest in frustration.

They were all the lowest pieces of shit. Uzumaki didn’t deserve a place like this, with all it’s sparkling appliances and expensive furnishings. Gato had only seen the kitchen but if every room was this immaculate, the blonde had more money than Gato ever dreamed. How had that piece of trash accomplished it when he had broken him so thoroughly?

Those stupid demons. They had saved the boy’s worthless hide because they believed he was some ridiculous thing they called a portal. There was no possibility that little bitch held any power. He had been a forgotten orphan since the age of two. The woman had made sure he had no family whatsoever, no ties to anyone. He was beautiful though, golden hair, big blue eyes, and as innocent as a newborn lamb.

She had visited him at the orphanage over half a year to get him to trust her, to love her. When she finally submitted the paperwork, under an alias, the workers there were glad he was going to a ‘loving home’ after four long years. The boy had literally skipped to her car with a small backpack of belongings and the fox stuffed animal she had given him as a gift. The moment she drove away with him buckled into the backseat, Uzumaki’s fate had been sealed. She was a shopper for him, and she never failed to bring in good merchandise. That little boy had been perfect.

Gato had gotten a good six years out of him by limiting his food intake to keep puberty from starting too early and to keep him small and frail looking. He made him bathe with childish smelling soaps and wear innocent but suggestive outfits for anyone willing to pay for him. He had taught him, trained him to be a submissive little thing to be used anyway someone would desire. No one ever left that kid’s room disappointed. 

The day he planned on deposing of that boy, he had made sure there was no way he would live through the night. He had used him until he was happily exhausted and sated, had made certain the child was as malnourished as possible and bleeding. He would be found dead and authorities would just think he was a random missing child case gone wrong. Kidnapped and raped until death to be thrown out like the garbage he was.

Obviously, things had not happened that way. That stupid boy had been saved by some otherworldly things that valued him for some insane reason. Now the blonde was richer than Gato himself and had people more loyal to him than anyone in the man’s own organization. This shouldn’t be possible. Gato always ended up on top, not some insignificant kid he had used and left for dead.

Gato’s head swung towards to the doorway when he heard the elevator ding in a room beyond. Uzumaki even had an elevator directly to his penthouse? The bound man ground his teeth in annoyance. He heard three sets of feet step onto the floor and muffled voices. A few moments later, the back of a blonde-haired man appeared, walking backwards into the kitchen.

“Sasuke, do you have to hunt tonight?” the man was whining with a pout as he tugged the black-haired demon’s shirt. “Itachi was gone last night and now you tonight? I’m gonna miss you.”

The demon smiled as he wrapped his free hand around the man’s waist, his other hand carrying bags from some clothing shop, and replied, “You know I will be back as soon as I can. Neither of us ever stay gone forever and we always make sure one of us is with you.”

“Yeah, but I like when both of you are here,” he answered as his eyes followed the other demon walking in with bags of take out.

“Sasuke shouldn’t take too long. He’s going after your fake mother,” Itachi answered as he placed the steaming food on the table.

Gato watched as tan knuckles turned white where fingers clung to the demon’s purple shirt, and the blonde’s body went suddenly stiff before a harsh whisper was heard, “Sasuke is going after her?”

The demon in question gently and carefully leaned to place the bags he was holding onto the floor, before he reached and turned blue eyes to face him, “Yes, I am.”

“You’ll make sure she pays right? She started everything. Lied to me, made me think I’d be part of a family, sold me to him. She will pay for all that right?” Uzumaki practically pled like some damned damsel in distress.

“You’re pathetic,” Gato mocked as he tilted his head. “Look at you, begging like the times I would enter your room after you couldn’t take anymore, practically on your knees for me to have mercy on you. I see you’re still such a weakling.”

The blonde moved quickly, separating himself from the short-haired demon, glaring as he stalked to the countertop. Pulling the knife block towards himself, he yanked the cleaver off the magnetic side, growling and snarling under his breath as he stared at Gato. Suddenly a sharp toothed grin spread across his face.

“Did you know I have a dog, old man? He’s a hungry fucker, likes fresh meat, raw and bleeding. Would you like to meet him?” the blonde asked with a tilt of his head.

“Meet your dog?” Gato said annoyed. “Why would I care about a dumb animal, you little shit.”

“Well, because I decided you’re going to feed him,” Uzumaki smiled wider as he walked towards him at the same time some odd dark thing began to ebb and grow near the short-haired demon. “Kurama is very hungry, old man, always so very hungry.”

Gato watched as the shadowy vortex in the room continued to grow and begin to swirl as the demon approached it. Focusing on something starting to emerge from whatever the void was, he old businessman’s body jerked and eyes clenched closed. His hand had been grabbed right before white-hot searing pain went through his wrist. His head turned in time to see the cleaver swinging down yet again to chop his left hand off, his eyes widening as more pain wrenched through his body.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” he bellowed in angry agony. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?”

“You will never touch me again. You will never touch anyone again. You are dog food,” The blonde levelly answered, eyes flashing red. He lifted the cleaver just a bit before slamming it back down, causing more blood to cover his shirt, pants and skin, to happily remove Gato’s hand from his wrist, “Kurama, do you want a snack?”

Gato’s body was twitching from shock and blood loss as the blonde left him and the long-haired demon took his place, those black flames from before engulfing his wrist. He didn’t register the cauterizing of his flesh, or the scent of skin ablaze, as his eyes took in the thing now standing in the blonde’s kitchen. It was huge, its shoulders almost touching the ceiling.

It was covered is a deep reddish fur that seemed to smolder with glowing orange and yellow that flowed across it in slow but chaotic tides. Red ambers were in its skull for eyes, outlined in a sooty blackness and only broken by the slit of its long pupils. Its snout was long and narrow and ears large and triangular, giving it a vulpine appearance, but those teeth were something prehistoric. Curved razors extended past its black top and bottom lips and when in snorted, smoke left its nostrils. Its body was strong, long and lean ending in a collection of swishing tails that brushed along the cold ceramic floor and its powerful canine legs.

“What the hell is that?” Gato managed to stutter out.

“That,” the demon beside him whispered into his ear with sinister happiness, “is a hellhound. That particular hellhound had also heard Naruto’s call but two-years after we came into our portal’s life. Nightmares are powerful things, human, and you are the one who gave him the ability to call to the deepest pits of hell.”

The blonde strode up to that thing with a soft smile, Gato’s bleeding, mutilated hand hanging from his own fingers and dripping across the floor, “Hey boy, how are you? Sorry it’s been so long.” He then reached up and scratched under its chin like it was some overgrown cat before holding up his offering, “Look, it’s fresh. I’ll have another in a minute.”

The hellhound opened his mouth and a long tongue came out, curling around the piece of human flesh, very cautiously taking it from Uzumaki with a crunch of bone as soon as he shut his jaws. That’s when he noticed the short-haired demon was holding the huge, heavy collar around the demonic animal’s neck. The gigantic head turned to snort at him, and then shake what appeared to be ash from its fur.

The blonde giggled, “He wants you to stop holding him like he’s a feral stray. He would never hurt me.”

“I am not worried about him hurting you, I am worried about him deciding to eat our little project before we’re finished,” Sasuke replied as he nodded his head in Gato’s direction and the hellhound pulled back his lips to bare his teeth.

“Oh! Let me get his other hand, Kurama. I am sorry. I missed you,” Uzumaki said like he was talking to a long last friend and actually hugged the hellhound’s snout. “I’ll bring it to you.”

“You will not bring it to him!” Gato yelled with newfound strength at the thought of loosing his other hand. “Like hell I will let you cut off another piece of me!”

Sasuke laughed, “Like you have a choice.”

“He knows he doesn’t,” the blonde sneered. “He is now my little bitch and hates that fact.”

“I AM NOT YOUR BITCH!”

“Oh, but you are, old geezer. You’re strapped down, you’re naked, and mine to use however I see fit,” Uzumaki mused as he leisurely walked up to him. “You will be food for my other protector. The hellhound that could have tried to eat me so he could wreak havoc on this plane but instead, laid his head on my bed and as I shook, screamed, and cried from nightmares that even the brothers could not wake me from.”

Gato sneered, “I still have control of you through your nightmares, then. You’ll never escape me.”

The blonde man nodded as he looked at his bloodied clever, “I do still have them, I admit, except now I am the scary thing in them. I dream of slicing you to pieces, of drinking your blood, and I wake up excited at the prospect which is what keeps me from getting good sleep.” Gato’s eyes widened as that sharpened smile came back, “Now, I still owe Kurama your other hand, old man.”

More straps on the chair suddenly came into being, wrapping around his forehead and neck to hold his head back, and even more across his chest and lap. He yelled and cursed at the man cutting off his right hand and the demon making sure he didn’t bleed to death. The other demon, still holding back the now growling and snapping hellhound, smirked in satisfaction at the display. 

***

Gato observed that stupid, annoying, psychotic blonde closely as the man ate his shrimp scampi and drank his pinot grigio still covered in blood. Every now and then, Uzumaki would stroke the hellhound who was a large mountain of fur curled around his chair snoozing. The demons also ate, the long-haired one had a chocolatey dessert and the other enjoyed something with roasted tomatoes. Gato couldn’t help but harshly huff as Naruto swirled his wine in its goblet and was met by a glare from the short-haired demon.

Itachi swallowed the last bite of his chocolate cherry cheesecake, eyes closed in delight, before stating, “I better get the abomination to drink something before he gets too dehydrated.”

“And maybe get me something to eat, you bastard,” Gato growled. “Something without maggots this time, would be nice.”

The demonic being threw his head back to laugh, “That breakfast was a gift from Precious. You will get nothing else unless beg like the low piece of shit you are.”

“I will never beg, you bunch of assholes. That lunatic took my hands and fed them to that thing. I’d rather starve than give into whatever you want from me,” Gato snarled.

“That can be arranged,” Sasuke replied as Itachi filled a glass with tap water and held it up to Gato’s lips. The man began drinking with his eyes narrowed and the short-haired demon couldn’t help but taunt, “Lap that up like the dog you are, old man.”

“Sasuke!” the blonde said suddenly in mock surprise. “Don’t insult Kurama like that!”

“I apologize,” Sasuke smirked, then looked at glowing crimson eyes studying him, “Kurama, you are definitely more civilized than he is.” 

The hellhound huffed then raised his head and let out a rumble towards the blonde, “Oh! Can someone get me a bowl? Kurama wants some wine.”

Pulling away the glass that Gato was still drinking from, uncaring if he spilled some water on the man, Itachi opened a nearby, lower cabinet to pull out a large, metal bowl. Gato gawked in unbelief as the blonde took it and filled it with the rest of the wine, before setting it on the table. The hellhound happily began lapping it up.

Everything was interrupted, Gato’s sputtering, Sasuke’s sadistic joy, Itachi’s amusement, Kurama’s drinking, and Naruto’s calm, by the tone of the speaker system connected to the lobby of the high-rise apartment building. The blonde looked at his glittering watch in confusion and then stood up to walk towards the intercom in the kitchen to press the button.

“Yes?” Naruto asked.

“It’s Juugo. I am sorry to interrupt your evening, Mr. Uzumaki, but a woman is here saying she needs to speak to you right away,” came the building’s security guard’s voice in response.

“It’s past seven in the evening, why couldn’t she just call me?”

“She says her name is Sakura Haruno and that she needs to speak with you in person.”

“Fuck me,” Naruto groaned into the speaker. “You can send her up. Thank you, Juugo.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Uzumaki.”

“Her again? It’s bad enough she comes to your office, Naruto, but now our home? She is just going to want more cash,” Sasuke said annoyed. “We already have the little, fat bastard to deal with.”

“He’ll shut up in a minute,” Itachi mused as the offered the rest of the tap water. When Gato went to yell at him, scarlet eyes were swirling in front of him, “You will not make a single sound, old man.”

As soon as Gato began choking on anything he tried to force out, the hellhound got up and trotted up to the blonde. He softly bumped his head against the man’s shoulder and rumbled. Naruto turned around and stroked his nose as that black, swirling void opened behind the demonic dog.

“Yeah, sorry buddy. I will call you back soon, Kurama, I promise,” Naruto murmured as his pressed his forehead against the hellhound’s. “I promise to have more fresh meat for you, okay?”

The thing pulled away and gave a nod, before turning around and walking into the whirling blackness for it to close behind him. Gato watched as Naruto left to change and clean up quickly before the elevator reached his floor.

***

Naruto was walking into the foyer of his penthouse when the elevator dinged to let him know Sakura had arrived. He sighed as the doors slid open to be met by a too bright smile from the pink-haired medical student. She swiftly walked into the room and spread her arms to hug him. His extended arm stopped her, his hand firmly on her shoulder.

“Oh, come on!” Sakura exclaimed. “I came all this way.”

“What do you need money for this time?” Naruto demanded. “You never put up with me until you realized I had something you could take, Sakura.”

“That’s not true! I was your friend as soon as you started high school,” the woman growled in response.

“You tolerated me like a plague you were thankfully immune from,” Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

“Whatever. Anyway, I am not here just for money, you idiot,” Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms.

“Bullshit.”

The woman jumped at that and looked around Naruto to see two dark-haired men sitting on his large sectional, “Why are your bodyguards with you this late at your own place?”

Naruto turned to look at the two demons, Itachi was currently painting his nails a dark violet and Sasuke was just watching him, “They live here too. Can’t be too safe, you know.”

“That isn’t ethical, Naruto. They are your employees,” Sakura admonished.

The blonde shrugged, “The penthouse is large, they have their own rooms. Living here is one of the perks of the job.” 

“They live here, off you, and yet you find it wrong that I come to you for money every once in a while?” Sakura smirked. “What do you think tabloids would think of the great Mr. Uzumaki allowing his bodyguards to live with him?”

Naruto laughed as he turned to walk over to the sectional, “Many a mansion have live-in maids, nannies, and butlers, Sakura. Sasuke and Itachi’s jobs are to protect me at all times, so why can they not live here? It’s funny that you are trying to use that as a threat.”

“Plus,” the man examining the wet nails of is left hand began, “it is not just every once in a while, Ms. Haruno, it is almost bi-weekly. Is it for drugs again?”

“What?” Sakura gasped in surprise. 

“Oh please,” the other dark-haired man began as Naruto sat down between the two of them, “we research everyone and everything that concerns Naruto Uzumaki. We knew it wasn’t just for your schooling. You are intelligent and have scholarships stacked like a deck of cards.”

“So,” the blonde said as he turned to face Itachi, the man placing his right hand in Naruto’s left to have the rest of his nails painted, “what do you need it for and how much?”

The pink-haired woman turned her face away in frustration and grumbled before answering, “One of the head doctors saw me borrowing drugs from the hospital’s supply. She won’t report it if I pay off her gambling debt. She needs thirty-five thousand.”

Naruto froze in his movements, the short nail lacquer brush over the small bottle, and whispered harshly, “Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell were you stealing?”

Sakura immediately got defensive and yelled, “I know you have it, Naruto! This is my career on the line, my life! I have worked so hard for this, am still working so hard for this! I take the pills to keep me awake and focused during my studies and my shifts! You owe this to me!”

“He owes you nothing,” Sasuke hissed then as he stood. “I don’t know where you get off saying shit like that. You didn’t save his life, you haven’t done anything to improve his state of mind, all you did was cling, and keep clinging, to him when you realized you would get something from it.”

“OH! And you, Mr. Uchiha, what have you done? Or your brother done? I have not heard of any bullets flying Naruto’s way or some crazy paparazzi getting too handsy. If anything, you are just around for show,” Sakura hissed back.

Itachi’s voice was low and steady, “Threats come in against Naruto all the time from the companies he has taken over or put into bankruptcy with his better business practices. Many employees have left his competitors to work for him which brings even more problems. You are just ignorant of the information.”

“It doesn’t matter. The money I need is a drop in the bucket when compared to the money he supposedly has at his fingertips. Naruto should help me. His profession doesn’t heal people, save them from disease, or help new lives come into the world. Mine does! Why should he be selfish and keep all the money he makes!” the woman continued to argue.

“I don’t keep all the money I make, Sakura,” Naruto growled as he gently but shakily painted Itachi’s middle fingernail. “I donate to orphanages all over, to foundations against child abuse and exploitation, I am going to a damn gala for child protection in a few weeks, if you must know, so don’t you dare call me selfish.”

“Well, if you support those kids, you can support me who helps those kids and every other human being that walks through the hospital doors,” was hissed through clenched teeth.

Naruto finished painting Itachi’s nails and then stood next to Sasuke as he twisted the brush into its nail lacquer bottle, “Yes, let me support the druggie that could misread a doctor’s order or a medication dose because she is high off her ass. You act all great and righteous, talk about being ethical, but my supposed selfishness is nothing compared to your indiscretion and self-entitlement, Sakura. I worked for everything I have now from rock bottom while you take for granted everything you were given. I will come to the hospital on Monday and talk to this doctor directly about this deal you’ve made.”

“What!?”

Naruto gave a sly grin, “I am but a businessman, Sakura. You think I would just hand over that amount of money on only the words of a person with compromised character?”

***

Itachi had said he would clean up the kitchen while Sasuke said goodbye to their portal before going hunting. Said demon had pinned Naruto to the wall of the nearest room as soon as that bothersome human had left. Gods, Naruto was fuckin’ arousing when he didn’t hold back, slicing that revolting thing’s hands off and then playing with that woman. He loved it.

Sasuke was hungrily kissing the blonde as he felt hands fist his hair. Quickly undoing Naruto’s pants to push them down tan thighs, he moaned when his head was yanked away from an already panting mouth. The demon dared to stroke the other’s cock to hear a pleasing groan pass parted lips.

“We need lube, Sasuke,” Naruto swallowed before his head hit the wall as Sasuke stroked him again. “Oh shit.”

“I may want to fuck you against the wall, Pet,” Sasuke growled into the man’s neck, “but that doesn’t mean I’d want to hurt you doing so.”

Sasuke extended out one of his hands and the lube from Naruto’s bedroom appeared in his palm. The blonde waisted no time grabbing and opening it, squeezing some of the silky liquid on Sasuke’s offered fingers of one hand as the other moved around to squeeze his tight ass. The portal had only enough time to snap the lid back on before a finger was pressing into him.

“Oh fuck,” Naruto breathed out, dropping the bottle. 

After the pinned man shakily stepped out of his jeans and underwear, Sasuke lifted one of his legs into the crook of his elbow. It allowed his fingers better access, causing the blonde to whine when the finger pushed in deeper and the demon couldn’t help but preen in the lust rolling on the body he held captive.

The demon was careful though, aware any wrong move could send Naruto spiraling down into the pit of memories where sex was agony and something to fear. He may be from hell, hades, the netherworld, or whatever one called it, but this blonde was one being from the human plane him, nor Itachi, would ever want to torment or devour. Never would he purposefully cause Naruto to remember the things they had saved him from.

He listened to every sound the portal made, was aware of the nails digging into his biceps whenever he hit the right spot as he spread the man open, loved when Naruto fully gave into enjoying himself. The blonde had been trained, or brainwashed more accurately, into believing his pleasure did not matter, only that of the other man. Sasuke and Itachi had made sure to teach him differently, to reprogram him into chasing his own desires.

It wasn’t until Naruto was sixteen that he allowed kisses on his lips and their hands to touch anything other than his shoulders, hands, or face. A year later he was open to trying things more exploratory but even then, it was slow. He had fully opened himself up to Sasuke first, and Itachi the next night. They had both felt his body tremble those times, felt his fear and heard his harsh breathing, but they made sure his pleasure always came first. 

They also realized, after a few successes, the blonde never considered he could be the one in control. He always assumed he’d be the one being fucked. It’s how it was meant to be in his abused mind. The demons had shown him otherwise and Naruto had proven to be a very satisfying, generous lover in both aspects. 

“Oh gods, Sasuke, please, I need you now.”

Removing his fingers, Sasuke quickly undid his own pants, pulling his cock out with a hiss. He then lifted the blonde’s other leg holding all his weight, making sure to find one of Naruto’s hands to curl his fingers around. He guided himself carefully in with his free hand. Whining moans and gasps filled his ears as the man’s back arched against the wall, the bronzed hand Sasuke was not holding flat against its surface. When their hips were flush against each other, the demon spoke against a bronzed throat.

“I am going to make you feel so damn good, Pet.”

Naruto didn’t know what to do against the sensations taking over his nerves and ricocheting up his spine. Sounds were escaping his mouth with every thrust of Sasuke’s hips and he didn’t stop himself from moving with him. His shirt was bunching up on his chest from his body moving up and down the wall and his ears were full of Sasuke’s own groans, guts, growls, and words.

Then, somehow the demon shifted just right to slam in deeper, and the blonde screamed in response, “YES! Oh gods, like that! Don’t stop!”

Every snap of pale hips caused Naruto to be filled just right, the palm on his lower back pushing him to meet each one. The other hand was still clinging to his, squeezing whenever he clenched around the dick buried inside him. Oh, and the praise Sasuke was giving him was just icing on this carnal cake. This was heaven, heaven after enduring hell.

“So perfect, so absolutely fucking perfect, Pet,” Sasuke grunted out as he kept moving with Naruto’s head craned back against the paint and drywall, mouth wide open as he took everything the demon gave him. “Cum for me, show me how good you feel.”

***

Gato had watched as the dried blood all over the kitchen had sparked into puddles of black flames only to disappear shortly after to revel a pristinely clean area. The long-haired demon had appeared a second later and was now leaning against the kitchen counter blowing on his nails absentmindedly. He couldn’t help but notice that the being’s eyes were lidded and his breaths were leaving him harshly.

Still unable to talk, Gato grew annoyed there were others obviously having no problem making noise. The additional two still left in the house were fucking somewhere, there was no doubt with the way the blonde was now crying out and the murmured words in response. He couldn’t help but smirk, knowing he had been the one to teach the blonde how to please others.

“Don’t you dare think what’s happening in the other room has anything to do with you.”

Gato darted his eyes back to the demon, just now realizing he had allowed them to wander like he’d be able to catch the other two in the act. Red irises were staring at him, barely showing underneath heavy lids, while a pink tongue glided along the being’s top lip.

“He didn’t let us touch him for four years, and, even after that, he thought once he let us fuck him, we’d start abusing him like you did or leave him to fend for himself,” he snarled before a smirk appeared on his face. “The funny thing is, I bet you wouldn’t have thrown him out if you knew how powerful he was,” the demon mused as he moved closer. “Then again, I don’t think you would have treated him well even with that information.”

Opening his mouth to respond, Gato remembered, yet again, he was mute. He instead frowned in annoyance. He didn’t understand why he should care.

“Just think about it, if you still had had him under your thumb when he found out he could call us. Two demons willing to do anything for that blonde boy, and you would have owned him, and in that way, owned us. Of course, he probably wouldn’t have found out he had the ability until he was older, like most portals,” the being spoke with a smile. “You were the one who doomed yourself throwing him out, making him so desperate he called us into existence here. You were the one to sign your death warrant, you stupid fool.”

Gato clenched his teeth against the accusation. Then his eyes widened as the demon rubbed himself through his pants. Heading falling back, the demon let out a soft moan. His head then rolled to look at Gato again, a sly grin on his face.

“I can feel them, you know,” the demonic being continued. “I heard Sasuke tell you we share him and we do. Even so, I can feel everything my brother feels and he can feel what I do. It’s a thing with biologically connected demons. It is usually considered a weakness, being able to feel another’s pain, or hunger, or failures but it also allowed us to share each other’s pleasures and joy.”

What was this demon saying? He really wished the thing would get to the point. He didn’t want to learn about them, he wanted them dead.

“Precious feels so good,” the demon then leaned in to breathe into the man’s ear. “Can you just imagine how wonderful his tight heat would feel around your cock now that he is grown? Or his nails clawing against your back? Or watching the way his spine arches off the wall when you hit just the right spot?” He then pulled back to look the old, bound man in the eyes, “But if you knew how good it felt to have him push into you, gods you’d cum on the spot. You may see being submissive as something horrible, but Naruto never leaves us unsatisfied, no matter who fucks whom.” 

Gato glared, knowing his body was responding to the images now swirling in his head and hating it. This demon was playing with him again except with words, instead of his mind. He would never break.

“After Sasuke leaves and Naruto showers or bathes, he will sleep and dream of killing you. Then he will wake up, needing release and I will be a very willing participant, old man. I will feel every pleasure you could image while you sit here and rot like the piece of shit you are. I wonder what limb Precious will remove next, maybe your sorry excuse of a dick.”

Gato couldn’t stop himself from shivering from the thought and actually felt his throat wanting to whine pitifully.


	4. Pain and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter, I know. I am trying to keep up with college work and still keep my lovelies entertained. Please enjoy this offering.  
> ***LOTS of sexual stuff but still some plot***

He was terrified. He was huddled in the darkest corner of his room, his body sore and in the next outfit he had been told to wear. Hoping the man didn’t show, or that maybe someone would magically show up to save him, he watched the door. His ears were ready for any sound and he swallowed as his heart began racing when his clock chimed the hour. It was time.

He waited. He listened. He watched. Then he jumped and stood against the wall when he heard footsteps and the doorknob turned. Deep voices were just outside the room and he couldn’t help the quiet whimper that worked its way out in anticipation. It was either this, or Gato said he would die in an alley.

Eleven was pushing it, he had been told, and he was going to turn twelve in four days. Had any child ever dreaded a birthday so much while also loathing their current age in the same breath? He didn’t think so, but what did he know. Only the things Gato told him and the computer taught him. The door creaked open a sliver.

“I paid for an hour. I get an hour whether I was a few minutes late or not,” the chubby man argued as he pushed the door open further. He turned to investigate the room, “Now where is the little fox that I want?”

Naruto stayed in the corner, just staring at the man expressionless. His next torturer smiled a sinister, sly grin as he slipped in and closed the door behind him. The man took off his blazer, placing it atop the dresser, and then starting undoing the buttons at the wrists of his dress shirt. Rolling up the sleeves he crouched down, tilting his head and smiling wider.

“Who’s your daddy, little fox?”

Naruto tried to push himself closer to the wall. It didn’t matter if he was good or not, this man loved hitting him, in places that clothing covered of course, and then would do those other things that hurt even worse. The man shuffled a little closer, shaking his head and darkly chuckling.

“Are you being bad for me? Ah, you love to please me, don’t you,” it turned into a harsh growl by the end.

The blonde boy went jumping up on the bed to climb over it and dart as far away from the man when he moved to grab him. He was now plastered against the door and glaring at the adult. He was so tired of this, so angry. This man needed to feel his pain, he needed to die. He felt something swirling in his gut, it was dark, and hot, and delectably powerful.

Daring to smile, Naruto’s eyes followed as the man stood and sneered at him. The blonde tilted his own head playfully, to mock what the man had done a few moments ago. He even went as far as to feign being impressed when the man started cracking his knuckles at his cheeky attitude.

“You want to really play, do you, you dumb, little brat?”

The blonde slowly shook his head, his smile filling with sharp, curving teeth, “Nope. I want to murder you. Do you mind?”

Naruto was then tearing at skin with claws and teeth, blood painting the walls and floor, the man’s screaming sending shivers of pleasure through his little body as the sound filled the room. The door slammed open and there was Gato, looking furious one moment and then horrified the next. Naruto chased him down when he tried to escape.

Sinking his teeth into the man’s neck, Naruto startled awake. His eyes darted around from where he lay on his spot in bed. He could see perfectly in the dark, which signaled his eyes were as crimson as his lovers’ but looked more like Kurama’s. Gliding his tongue along sharpened teeth, he could still taste the echo of metallic blood.

“Another nightmare, Precious?” asked a voice behind him as an arm, that almost glowed in the moonlight coming though the floor to ceiling windows, snaked around his waist. Chuckling, Naruto rolled to face Itachi, and the demon smiled, “Ah, one of those nightmares, I see.”

“Is it really still a nightmare if I have grown to enjoy them?” Naruto’s voice, gravely from the partial change, questioned.

The demon pretended to think, pushing himself up to look down on Naruto as his own teeth changed to into curling razors, “A suppose not, pleasant dreams they seem to be now.”

Naruto let his still somewhat new-to-him eyes roam over the face above him, raising his hands to stroke delicate looking cheekbones and that perfect jaw. One of the beings that dared to save him so long ago, leaned into the touches, closing his eyes like Naruto was the one deserving of worship. He adored them both so much it hurt.

“Itachi,” he whispered, causing red eyes to open, them slowly swirling in relaxation, “can I see all of you?”

“All of me?” he smirked. “I’m already naked.”

Smiling lopsidedly, “I meant all of you, like the real you.”

The being lowered his face until their foreheads touched, “Do you find me as beautiful like that?”

“You know I find you the most beautiful like that,” Naruto murmured as he ran a hand through the long, silky, midnight locks of the demon. “Is that odd?”

Closing his eyes again, Itachi rubbed his face along the other’s, softly whispering into the blonde’s ear, “Nothing about you is odd to us. We find you the most beautiful when you are everything you are meant to be, too.”

The moonlight suddenly disappeared, blocked my dark, bat-like wings spreading from Itachi’s back while he moved to be on all fours over Naruto. He pulled his face away as horns grew from the back of his head, from spots behind his now pointed ears, to wrap around the top his brow like a thick, bone colored crown. They were complete with little forks in their shape, creating points raising just so above his cranium making him into some sort of dark royalty. Shivering, the blonde felt the tail that extended from the being’s tailbone slide up one of his legs, to peek out from under the blankets, the black, jagged, heart like shape at the tip brushing under his chin.

“Does this make you happy, Precious?” Itachi asked as his black, clawed hand moved to stroke Naruto’s cheek, the skin fading into the pale shade most people knew mid-forearm.

“You make me happy, Sasuke and you make me so happy,” Naruto replied as he pushed himself up on one elbow to reach up with the other hand to pull Itachi closer to kiss him, uncaring of sharp teeth or claws. “It is so messed up that humans used to scare me more than you or Sasuke ever could,” he murmured against warm lips. “Are you sure it is okay if I love you?”

Itachi smirked and kissed Naruto again. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and ground his hips down onto the man’s groin causing to him gasp and groan. He lived for these moments.

“We love you more than you could ever understand.” It had come out more of growl than he had intended but the blonde’s hands were now grabbing his ass, and the demon pulled back to sit on just his knees to look into lidded eyes to continue, “You are our lives now. Never question it.”

Naruto only nodded his head in response before whining for another kiss, which the demon quickly and eagerly obliged. It was not long before wings were half-spread as Itachi moved against lubed fingers in his ass, Naruto underneath him licking and kissing all over his chest, teasing his nipples. The demon leaned back against the arm bound around him and flung his head back as Naruto added a third finger. He moaned against the pleasure the blonde loved to give.

Nighttime with Naruto was never boring. The rushed sex the demons had before they left for a hunt never compared to this, not that it wasn’t good, but this was lust-filled ambrosia. It was the one thing they could feed on with their portal that would not harm him in anyway, and the blonde never failed to deliver. Itachi was practically vibrating with want, with need, as fingers slowly slipped out of him.

“Itachi please,” Naruto whispered in his ear, “I want to feel you.”

Itachi leveraged himself up using tan shoulders of the man sitting underneath him, kissing warm lips as he arranged himself over the other’s hard cock. He could not help but drape his arms around the blonde’s neck and kiss him harder as he lowered himself down, just to feel the gratifying whines leaving that mouth. Tans hands were greedily grabbing his pale ass, spreading his cheeks to go deeper. The demon soon pulled his mouth away to pant, feeling that thick cock spreading him so well, splitting him open in the most perfect way.

Rolling on Naruto’s lap as soon as the man was fully sheathed had the blonde groaning against his neck, “Oh fuck, you feel so tight, so hot.” Hands then slid up his back, in between his wings and along his spine, “How did I ever come to deserve either of you?”

Hips still moving, sparks and lashes of desire ebbing through him, Itachi breathed back, “How could you not? You give us everything.”

A hot tongue licking up his neck was the demon’s only reply before he was pushed back against the bed, Naruto now over him. The blonde quickly placed one pale leg over his shoulder before thrusting forward hard. Itachi clung to the sheets as his back arched and he cried out. His wings were now fully spread across the bed, hanging over the edges, his tail between tan legs that kept the harsh rhythm going against his ass. 

He closed his eyes against the carnal onslaught that was their portal. Strong hands held his hips, an open mouth of sharp teeth finding purchase on the skin of his neck and shoulders, and that dick moving inside him, heavens nor hells held such erotic delights. The demon planted the foot not pinned against Naruto, to rut up into forceful plunges from that cock and heard the high-pitched groan that won him.

“Itachi! You feel so damn good!”

The demon couldn’t say any different about the one fucking him, and pushed himself up, a hand around the back of Naruto’s neck to pull him into a harsh kiss. The other hand stayed planted on the bed, his elbow locked so he was somewhat sitting up, folding himself practically in half. Using his new position to his advantage, he began rolling more forcefully against the other’s thrusts.

“Precious, give me all of you,” Itachi snarled against panting lips. “Show me how good you feel, don’t just say it.”

There was a strangled gasp from Naruto before the blonde began kissing him in earnest and wrapped his hand around the demon’s neglected erection. Itachi hissed at the extra stimulation, the rushed but thorough strokes making his orgasm build faster than he had been anticipating. His head fell back as he rode the climb of pleasure their living portal was offering.

Itachi’s stiff arm gave out when his climax hit with a vengeance, his back bowing up as soon as it hit the bed. His body shook from the force of it, while Naruto cursed and his thrusts grew violent and erratic. He was groaning low before he yelled the demon’s name, his grip slamming Itachi’s ass against his twitching hips. Swirling eyes watched that face of ecstasy, memorizing it yet again, quiet whines leaving shaking lips as Naruto trembled with the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

Itachi reached up to push sweaty fringe out of the blonde’s face and smiled as red eyes watched him. The living portal lowered himself onto his demon, kissing his forehead between the tips of the horns before laying his head down on a pale shoulder. Wings wrapped around the sated human as both their breathing slowed, Itachi kissing the top of Naruto’s head and stroking his back.

They stayed like that a little while, just enjoying each other’s existence, dropping kisses on each other’s skin. Sasuke’s presence was in the back of Itachi’s mind, basking in the afterglow as much as he was. This was so much better than having to share the sins of the dead as they entered the afterlife with so many different demons. Their living portal practically gave them free reign, never putting them on a leash or demanding things of them.

Naruto shifted a little and Itachi asked, “Do you want a shower, Precious? A bath, maybe.”

The blonde hummed in contentment before he answered, “A quick shower, I think, and then I need to go to the kitchen for some water.”

“I can get the water while you rinse off,” the demon offered.

The blonde’s head popped up with a huge grin, “Nope, shower with me. I have plans.”

Itachi chuckled, the tip of tail twitching from side to side at the feel of Naruto’s excitement, “Is that so?”

***

Gato had finally managed to fall into a restless sleep strapped for the second night to the metal chair. Faces hunted him from the torture he had endured within the Inbetween. They were not his clients wanting a chance at his child merchandise anymore, they were wanting to use him like a sexual plaything. He knew the images flashing through his mind were not real, but they felt like it. 

He gasped awake and tried to shake his head, cursing when leather straps just dug into his skin. Move, he wanted, needed to move. Gato’s breathing began to escalate as he pushed and pulled against the restrains, opening his mouth to try to scream only to be met with silence. He would do anything to get out of this stupid thing and just lay on the floor. He did not even care that he was nude and missing his hands at this point. He wanted away from this thing.

Stilling when he heard a dark chuckle, he opened his eyes to see a crimson-eyed blonde leaning against the nearby countertop. The automatic blinds had been opened revealing the man in silk pajama pants and a robe left open as light filtered in from the moon and surrounding buildings. He stood drinking a glass of water while some other dark shape loomed behind him. 

“You okay old man? You looked like a toddler throwing a tantrum.”

Glaring at the free son of a bitch, Gato again tried pulling on the restrains but stopped when the dark shape shifted and an unusual arm appeared around the blonde’s waist.

“He cannot answer you. I silenced him, remember?” the bound man startled at the familiar voice.

Uzumaki, with his strange, red eyes, turned his head to look at the shadow behind him, “Oh, that’s right.” The hand he had on the counter moved to glide along the arm wrapped around his middle, “Do you mind allowing him to speak now?”

A head appeared as it nuzzled along the man’s neck, those swirling scarlet eyes unmistakable but the horns were new and disturbing, “Whatever you want, Precious.”

The demon moved around the man, a leathery, webbed wing brushing against the blonde as he passed. Uzumaki did not even flitch, he just reached up and allowed his hand to glide down the demon’s spine. Encircling what could only be a tail, the fingers did not immediately fall as the being approached Gato. The horned head tilted from one side to the other with each step, analyzing him like a cut of meat to be devoured.

Once the demon was close enough, the prisoner noticed black pants, similar to Uzumaki’s, covered the demon’s bottom half. He pushed himself back against the metal of the chair as that fanged mouth drew closer and clawed hands rested on the stumps he had as wrists. A low growl seemed to build in the being’s throat as his face grew ever closer.

“Speak while you still have a chance, human,” Itachi hissed. “my brother wishes to yank out your tongue the moment Precious allows it.”

“Get away from me, you ugly piece of shit!”

Those proved to be the worse first words to leave Gato’s mouth as he felt a knife sink into his thigh, “You do not call Itachi or Sasuke ugly, no matter what form you get to see, you bastard.” The blonde was in front of him now and his teeth looked like something from a horror movie as he bared them, “I dreamed about ripping out your throat, you know. I could still taste your blood on my tongue when I woke up. I could do that right now, you can’t run.”

“You don’t have the balls,” the businessman hissed out, ignoring the throbbing pain in his thigh.

Those oddly, scarlet eyes narrowed, “I cut off both your hands easily enough.”

Gato refused to reply because it was true. The demon still stood next to the man glaring at him, his tail constantly in contact with the blonde. Uzumaki stood, watching him closely and then smiled.

He turned to his demon, “Itachi? Can you ask Sasuke to bring the woman back alive? I think I need to demonstrate something.”

Gato huffed out a laugh, “What, you can’t even lift your fingers to make a phone call?”

The leather straps disappeared from his face, only for the blonde to slap him so hard his neck cracked with the force of his head spinning before the man said, “I love how you think you know things. Sasuke and Itachi have a direct mental link to each other. They don’t need to use their voices to communicate, you ass.”

“Sasuke said he has already started to have fun with her but will bring her back alive in the morning,” the horned man spoke as he turned Uzumaki by the chin to face him. “Is this adequate?”

The blonde grinned like he was a kid offered ice cream, “Yes! Can you tell him to drop her off downstairs?”

“He knows.”

“Thanks, I appreciate both of you.”

The demon leaned forward and kissed him gently, “We know.”

“Tell me, Uzumaki,” Gato interrupted, “how do you know they don’t plan against you through that mind link of theirs? What if they are using you just like I did? What if they throw you out as soon as they get everything they want?”

The naked man was surprised to see the demon laugh as the blonde just smiled idiotically, “You are so foolish in thinking you understand anything, or as Precious put it, that ‘you know things.’ As Sasuke said when you first awoke, a deal was struck, a blood contact if you will. We cannot bring him harm without bringing harm upon ourselves and without him, we are nothing but the stupid little demons stuck underneath your feet like your kind often write about. Sitting in hell, waiting for you to die so we can consume your souls.”

“What if someone kills him then,” Gato growled out in annoyance.

He watched the blonde move and pull the knife out of his thigh, causing him to clench his teeth against the burn, only to hold out it to the winged thing, “Itachi, do you mind?” The demon breathed flame onto the blade, ridding it of his blood, and then the blonde slit his other arm from wrist to elbow, “I am not going to die easily, old man.” Gato gaped as the wound started stitching itself closed immediately while the other being hovered around the bleeding man, “Don’t think I only gain them as servants or whatever you picture.”

“Sasuke wishes me to inform you that you are an idiot. He, nor I, like it when you harm yourself. It makes us anxious,” Itachi murmured before he leaned down and began licking the blood from the human’s skin.

“It’s the only way the old geezer seems to learn,” Naruto answered. “but I am sorry. I won’t do it again. Oh, and tell Sasuke he’s a bastard.”

***

Sasuke held the unconscious woman by the front of her bloodied robe and nightie, her body suspended over the cheap laminate flooring as he dragged her through her apartment. His spinning eyes scanned the living space as he walked and a growl rumbled from him in realization, she either wasn’t paid much to collect children or she used the money on stupid things. The dwelling was in a good area but it was a mess and had the ugliest furnishings other than the large television she had been watching foreign soap operas on.

Entering her bedroom, the demon noticed her collection of porn and grimaced. He looked back down at the limp, pudgy woman and could not imagine many humans wanting anything to do with her matted hair, greasy skin, or stinky odor. He had a feeling she cleaned up well to convince children to love her but she did not try to take care of herself otherwise. Inspecting the bedspread and its very flammable consistency, he snapped his fingers. The room lit up like a funeral pyre. A demonic smile spread across his face when he felt the woman jerk awake in his hold.

“What’s happening!?” she screamed and then looked up at his face. “You can’t be real, I thought you were a nightmare,” she then added with a whimper.

“Oh, you didn’t like the cuts I left on your skin for very lie you told him? I thought you’d enjoy that,” Sasuke purred as the fire roared. “But look at your lovely bedroom now, nice and toasty.”

Her head tipped back and her wide eyes took in the sight, “Why? Who are you talking about? What kind of murderer are you?”

Sasuke dropped her feet from the flames and lowered to her face, “You think me a common sinner? Oh, you poor soul.” 

He let his body shift. Four horns sprouting from his head, two curling down from behind his ears and two growing from above his forehead. His inky, leathery wings spread over her and his forked tail whipped from side to side behind him as her eyes just kept getting wider. His clawed, black hand reached out and grabbed her neck to lift the terrified woman to her feet.

“A sinner, I am not, nor a nightmare, you disgusting woman. I am not something you can run from or anything you can convince to extend mercy. I am your judgement given to you by a blonde, blue-eyed, little boy you once gave a toy fox,” he explained as she scrabbled at his hand around her throat. He turned and dropped her outside the burning room, “Now, what else can I do to you before the place burns away.”

Sirens pierced the air as flashing lights strobed through her windows and the woman smiled in victory, “The authorities are here because of your stupidity! You’ll have to leave me alone!”

The demon laughed as he stomped toward her, his clawed feet scraping the floor, “They hold no power over me, and I never said we had to stay here.”

The woman covered her eyes as the world started to spin and shift, making her want to vomit. She opened her lids to a world of blacks, whites, and reds. The man stood among the nauseating backdrop, naked like before, but now with the horrifying extras that had grown from his body in just moments. Hoping she had dreamed up an amazing fantasy when the pale skinned god had appeared in her home and approached, she soon found herself screaming in pain as he left deep incisions with a clawed finger, counting each one, after she had purred some cheesy line in his direction. 

She tried to review what happened, tried to understand what was happening. He had mentioned a blonde, blue-eyed boy. How many of those had she collected? He had also said something about a toy fox. She gave out stuffed animals whenever she finally had a child, stuffed dogs, cats, pandas, birds even, foxes were a tad rarer. Not many kids asked for a fox, and she tried to think back.

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

Her eyes focused on the monster’s face at that name when she remembered him, “That was so long ago, when I still young.”

“And how old was he? Do you remember that? He remembers and asked to have you punished for it,” the thing replied before smirking. “He also asked you brought back alive so, to my great amusement, I have to make sure you live through the things I have planned for you.”

She tried to crawl away as he advanced and shrieked, “THIS CAN’T BE REAL!”

***

Gasping into the pillow underneath him, Naruto’s hands squeezed the clawed fingers between his as Itachi pushed in again. Oh gods, the demon was going so slow, wringing out pleasure from him with practiced ease. The man moaned as the other took his time pulling out, the hand on his hip, sliding over his ass then up his spine. The blonde could not help the needy whine when his lover stopped for a moment with only his tip caressing his rim, before, almost delicately, sliding in again.

“Need more, Precious?” Itachi’s strained purr questioned from above his shoulder blades.

The sound caused the tan body to tremble before panting, “Only if, if you want.”

Naruto’s back arched, his head flinging up when the next thrust was rougher, deeper and perfect, “Itachi, fuck, please.”

This time it was the demon who squeezed the blonde’s fingers as he picked up his pace, just enough to have every one of the man’s exhales be a moan, groan, or plea of some kind. The living portal pushed himself up just enough so he could hang his head in submission to the pleasure enveloping him. He eyes were closed so he could feel it all, including the hand crawling under him. It settled right above his groin to angle his ass just right as Itachi thrusted in again causing Naruto to cry out.

The portal knew, could feel, that Sasuke and that woman were in the Inbetween. It was with demented rapture that he enjoyed ecstasy while that child-trader felt pain only a demon could lash out. It made what Itachi and he were doing that much more exquisite. Sasuke also knew of their activities because with every snap of Itachi’s hips, Naruto swore he heard to crack of Sasuke’s tail against that woman’s back.

Feeling lips against the back of his neck, hot breath slipping over his sweat-covered skin, caused the blonde to tremble again. He loved them, with everything he had. They never left him wanting, never made me feel less than, never abandoned him. His fingers dug into the sheets as he felt the coil tightening in his belly, felt his body tensing against each thrust, begging for release. Itachi’s name become a desperate chant.

“Itachi, please, please, Itachi. Oh gods, I need, Itachi, I want…” Naruto was moaning endlessly until his whole body tensed with a silent scream. 

His head was flung back again, his eyes rolling into his head as it faced the ceiling, and his muscles shook. Itachi jerked against his ass a few times before clenched fangs pressed against his skin when the demon groaned his own release. When the wonderful aftershocks subsided, Naruto’s head fell to hang between his panting shoulders before he collapsed against the mattress. A content moan left his lips feeling Itachi lower to lay atop his back, his free arm curling underneath him, and other hand still holding his own.


	5. Message Received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been crazy. SO crazy. But here's a gift! Enjoy!
> 
> "I CAN'T BREATHE."

Sasuke appeared back in the foyer of the penthouse satisfied and fed. Stretching his arms and wings, he walked back to the bedrooms with his tail lazily swinging behind him. He figured there was no point changing back, not with Itachi in the same state. Naruto always enjoyed seeing them both this way when he could. Their human disguises did serve them well however, and that had become their normal state on this plane. 

Reaching Naruto’s bedroom door, he gently pushed it open to find his brother’s horned head raised over the tan shoulder of their sleeping portal. His tail was flicking with interest underneath the blankets, his eyes glowing and focused in the darkness like a cat’s. Sasuke was careful as he slowly climbed in on the abandoned side of the wide bed and slid under the covers.

_“The woman is in the storage cage downstairs.”_

Itachi nodded while Sasuke softly touched the human’s cheek, _“Was she filling?”_

 _“She was. Tried to offer me things for her freedom, stupid, ridiculous things, while begging that she speak to him and explain other things,”_ the demon answered.

The crowned demon glared, _“What could she possibly explain away? Her actions? His torture? How he was left to die?”_

The other being shrugged as he continued stroking the blonde’s cheek, _“The only human I seem to understand is the one we share and he is considered unusual within his own kind.”_

“Sasuke?”

It was nothing but a sleepy murmur, Naruto not even waking as his fingers reached out for the one he called. The four-horned demon moved closer and laid down beside him to allow the touch. Lips curled into a dream-like smile as their portal hummed in contentment. His other hand blindly reached back and found Itachi’s hair to play with. 

“All mine,” he whispered then.

Sasuke couldn’t stop a soft chuckle from escaping, _“He’ll never stop talking in his sleep, will he?”_

 _“He was grumbling about waffles earlier. Supposedly, they made him angry,”_ Itachi commented with a roll of his eyes. _“I am guessing that is what breakfast will consist of.”_

The demons watched Naruto sleep, guarding him from anything and everything. They did not need the rest a human would, nor did they have to eat physical nutrients, but they would gladly still themselves and let the man dream. Gentle fingers would smooth furrowed brows, warm hands would stroke exposed skin, and soft lips would murmur sweet nothings into willing ears to calm him if he ever seemed needing of it.

***

He heard a pained moan before his eyes shot open. Gato wasn’t in the kitchen anymore. Part of the place he now inhabited was separated from the rest by a chain-link storage cage with a several padlocks decorating the door, that is where the sound had come from. When he looked around more, he realized, with much frustration, that he was still strapped to the ridiculous throne of imprisonment and that the room was some sort of gym or training area.

Punching bags, standing kicking dummies, weights, pull up bars, and mats covered the visible area. There were speakers tucked into the corners, he guessed to pump music through, along with a wall of windows that gave view of the city below. He was still stories upon stories above the ground and had no idea where in relation to his freedom. He yelled out in rage.

“Who is there?” a pained murmur came from the cage. “Where am I?”

Gato squinted at the storage cage barely making out the bloody body slumped there and growled, “Oh, so he did bring you back alive.”

The figure moved, the woman barely raising her head to look at him. She was covered in blood, wounds, and bruises everywhere he could see. The bits of clothing that still clung to her were ripped and singed. She offered a withering smile and a lifted split brow.

“I guess I should be happy I’m not naked.”

“Shut up, you hag. You are now in their den,” Gato snapped.

Her head shot up fully at that, “You said ‘their’, what do you mean by ‘their’?”

Before he could answer, Gato heard an elevator come to rest behind him, followed by a ding and the sliding of metal doors. 

“She’s in the cage, Pet, just like you asked, although she’s not in mint condition,” came one of the demon’s voices that caused the woman to curl up.

Footsteps were heard before his voice, except it sounded more like what Gato had heard in the boardroom, “That’s fine. I told you to make her pay.” The blonde came to stand beside him, in a black tank top and basketball shorts, observing his own wrapped hands as he stretched his fingers before making fists and jabbing the air a few times, “Anyway, it’s not like she’ll be around much longer for me to care.”

The woman somehow found the energy to scramble to the door fencing her in, her fingers clinging at it through the holes, “What are you talking about? Who are you?” Then she suddenly fell on her butt and scurried back and screeched, “There are two of them!?”

Gato looked back to the blonde man who wore a childish pout with wide puppy-dog eyes, the demons standing at his other side in those grotesque forms, as he spoke in mock sincerity, “Ma, I am so hurt you don’t remember me. You even gave me that cool fox and everything.”

The woman stumbled back to her feet then and began rambling, hoping to save herself, “Of-of course, I remember you. You, you were one of my favorites! Such a little charmer, so much energy! I am so glad you are doing well!”

She had been confused seeing Gato, of all people, strapped to a chair, naked, and mutilated like he did to his own enemies. Now, the woman was terrified. There were two of those things with the blonde man. He had to be the one the demon from last night was speaking of, Naruto Uzumaki, the child she sold so long ago. But how? Gato killed them off when they no longer filled their usefulness. And why was he unharmed? How did he get in those things’ good graces? 

The blue-eyed man gasped happily, “You are?”, before his face turned into a dark scowl. “Your lies aren’t as convincing anymore, you paid whore.”

“You don’t understand,” she began to plead, “he forced me to collect kids. Blackmailed me into it. He would have tortured me if I didn’t!”

Gato snarled in annoyance, “Shut up, you idiotic women! You happily took the money I gave you and loved playing the fucking game. Said it was like being a damn actress with every kid and was so fun to make up those shitty characters you’d come up with!”

“Don’t listen to him!” she screamed. “He’s lying!”

“Oh, fuck you, both of you!” Uzumaki groaned in annoyance before yelling, “Kurama!” 

The woman gasped as a black hole, or something, opened in the middle of room. An ungodly clanking then drew her attention and she watched the blonde angrily unlock each and every padlock with a touch that sent them plummeting to the floor. A sinister smile took over his face as he pulled the door open like a madman before grabbing her and throwing her out of her prison.

“You fed me to the dogs you disgusting, evil liar! Now, let me return the favor, you bitch!” the blonde snarled before saying that name again. “KURAMA, got a full meal for you!”

Gato watched as the woman pushed herself onto her hand and knees only to come face to face with that hellhound from before. She screamed and fell back on her ass before crab-crawling backwards like she could get away. The other two demons stayed close by, watching her with delighted grins and cackled when her fear only seemed to grow. The blonde stood watching. His breaths were harsh as he practically growled through clenched teeth.

The demonic pet stalked her, baring those unholy daggers in his mouth, and snapping at her when she tried to even think about getting around him. The other demons egged her on, daring her to get away, wings twitching and tails lashing around in their disgusting excitement. 

“Tear her apart, Kurama. Show her rage, make her feel real pain, eat her fuckin’ alive,” it was dark, gravelly whisper. “Go!”

Gato starting gagging and tried to tear his eyes away but the short haired demon was in front of him with an eerie smile, “Watch, old man, no looking away.”

The woman was screeching and screaming as she was literally torn apart limb by limb and had to witness as those monstrous jaws chewed and crunched parts of her body like they were nothing but bites of cake. The sounds of breaking bone and tearing flesh, her agonized voice, the creature’s delighted grunts, growls, and licking of his chops were making Gato want to hurl even more. There was blood everywhere.

Then maniacal laughter startled Gato. The blonde stood there, watching the whole thing, with one wrapped hand gripping his stomach and the other stretched out, with a finger pointing at the spectacle, like it was the funniest thing on the planet. There were actual tears escaping his eyes as he laughed harder when the hellhound took off her head.

“Oh gods, this is so fuckin’ good! HA! She’s just a bloody mess now! Oh shit! Sucks to be her!” he was chortling like an amused king at his jester. He snickered some more before spinning to face Gato with glowing scarlet eyes, smile wide and full of sharp teeth, “Can’t wait until it’s your turn.”

Gato started pulling at the restraints in desperation, “FUCK NO! YOU ARE INSANE! THAT THING WILL NOT GET ANOTHER PIECE OF ME!”

“You think so?” the blonde said as he approached him, still chuckling. Uzumaki’s hands landed on the arms of the chair where his own hands should have been, “I don’t have the balls to even rip your throat out, right?” Then a bloody, furry head appeared over the man’s shoulder, the beast’s tongue running along its wet, crimson-covered lips as the crazed man rubbed the side of its huge jaw, “I think you may think differently now, hm?”

“How are you getting away with this?” he questioned in a fearful whisper. “The floor below has to hear what’s going on.”

“I own the top four floors. The top is my penthouse, this training area is the floor below, the next two floors are sound buffers basically. I guess I sort of use them for storage but I don’t think you want to know what I store there,” Uzumaki mused.

“Oh, he doesn’t,” Itachi assured as he walked around the huge hellhound. The horn-crowned freak then ran a black, clawed hand through golden locks, “Sasuke and I have gotten rid of the mess. You still want to train, Precious?” 

The man in question stood fully upright then, “I do.”

***

Gato was still shaking in the chair. The frightening trio had left hours ago, sending the hellish canine home. The businessman had finally come to accept something and all the truth it held. Uzumaki was not human. He was not sane, or weak, or stupid, or the small, scared little boy he once held control over. He had fuckin’ demons at his disposal. He was as much a demon as they were.

Uzumaki could own the entire city, the entire country probably, if he wanted too. He held power no one else did. The man had seen it firsthand when it came to the blonde’s ‘training’. He may look more human than the other two most of the time, but the very air obeyed him. It followed and enhanced every movement the man made and Gato knew he wasn’t actually trying.

The demons trained with him, giving him pointers, helping him learn to use more of his abilities like they were training him for the ring. Uzumaki was deadly without sharp objects or bullets. Every now and then his control would slip, and he would injure one of his protectors and begin apologizing immediately. They would usually shrug it off, the wound healing almost instantly, and just comment that he needed to calm himself down for a few moments.

When Uzumaki was moving, weaving in and out of the attacks thrown at him, is when Gato saw it in the shadows. Tails and ears, Uzumaki had tails and ears like his pet. They were a fury of movement in the darkness on the floor and walls. That is when Itachi leaned down to whisper in his ear yet again.

“One of his parents was from the nineth layer of hell,” was breathed next to his earlobe. “Those demons don’t have wings, but they can manipulate the physical like it were clay. They are powerful in ways we are not, human. Naruto can basically speak things into truth if he really wanted, you have made the worst enemy.”

He was going to be crucified, eaten alive, or filleted like a fish on the floor, maybe all three and more. There was no getting out of this. Even if he managed to escape, cheek ripped open, lacking hands, and naked, he would be found so easily. He knew it now, beyond a shadow of a doubt. They had smelled his blood, knew his scent, and could follow it as easily as GPS. He was a breathing corpse.

***

Come Monday, Naruto waltzed into the Hidden Leaf Hospital, Itachi and Sasuke flanking him as they took in the establishment. He knew Sakura was working and delighted in the idea of her being witness to what he was about to do. He made sure to wear one of his best suits, had some of his better rings on his fingers, expensive cufflinks, and even wore blue sapphire studs in his ears his lovers had picked out. The blonde felt good and needed to put the pink-haired woman in her place because he was tired of her treating him like an ATM.

The blonde businessman had made sure to create suit ensembles perfect for his dark-haired counterparts. They only deserved the best. Both wore dark grey, almost black blazers and pants, one in a red shirt, the other in purple, with gunmetal ties and shiny dress shoes. His suit, in contrast, was a lighter shade of gray, with white pinstripes, over a crisp white shirt and sapphire, silver, and black paisley tie. They turned heads when they entered as a trio.

Naruto walked up to the main entrance reception desk and smiled at the woman staffing it, “Hello, I am Mr. Naruto Uzumaki to see Dr. Tsunade Senju.”

“Oh? You had an appointment?” she asked, picking up her phone.

“I called earlier this morning and she said her lunch hour would hit around this time. I didn’t want to disturb other appointments,” the blonde man explained as Sasuke and Itachi observed.

The woman nodded, “Okay, let me just make a call and see if she has time available. We’ve been very busy.”

Naruto returned the nod and waited as she made a phone call. He heard a hissed sound of annoyance only to turn and see the woman who probably despised his current existence. He smiled in her direction and gave a quick wave of acknowledgement before trying to turn back to the other woman. ‘Trying’ being the crucial word because a strong hand grabbed his shoulder to turn him back only to face angry, emerald eyes gracing a scowling face. 

“Naruto, if you dare mess up my career,” she furiously murmured, “I will find I way to kill yours.”

The young businessman’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “Really?” He then looked to Itachi and Sasuke who now stood behind Sakura, “You two took a note of that, right?”

The pink-haired woman stiffened and slowly turned her head to look at the other two men before Naruto felt a light tap on his shoulder, “Mr. Uzumaki, Sir, Dr. Senju can you see on the third floor in her office. If you ask the receptionist up there, they can have someone lead you to her.”

Naruto grinned, “Thanks! I appreciate it.” 

Heading for the elevators, the trio ignored the surgeon-in-training and followed the directions that were given. A young man on the third floor led them to the doctor’s office. Naruto walked inside while Sasuke and Itachi stayed on either side of the doorway like sentinels. The doctor raised an eyebrow before narrowing her hazel eyes.

“I knew you were a money bag, but bodyguards? Is that really necessary?” the blonde, middle-aged woman questioned as the other blonde sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Naruto smiled, “It is actually. You don’t destroy a couple of other businesses without making enemies. Anyway, hello. Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh,” he said as he offered his hand to shake.

She took it, her grip insanely strong, “Dr. Tsunade Senju. So, what ridiculousness did you need to discuss? If you just wanted to make a donation this is not the way to go about it, brat.”

The man chuckled then leaned back in his chair to place an ankle on the opposite knee, “Sakura Haruno.”

A sharp smile took over the doctor’s face, “She has some interesting connections, doesn’t she? So, you agreed to save her ass?”

Tilting his head, Naruto smirked, “Not exactly. I do not like the idea of someone like her taking care of others under the influence of prescription medication. She also has this idea I owe her a share of the money I make which I find a bit infuriating, especially when her schooling is paid for. She is an intelligent woman, she should know that playing with fire can leave unsightly burns.”

“Then why are you here?” Dr. Senju demanded as she crossed her arms on her desk, which did nothing but put her breasts on display through the V of her lab coat. “You’re wasting my time.”

Naruto shook his head and held out his hand, palm up, “I am still offering to pay your debt, just not with Haruno’s best interests in mind. Plus, I would actually love to donate to your pediatrics section but only if Sakura Haruno finds a way to be a bit more humble.”

Tsunde Senju leaned back in her chair, a hand on her chin, “You want me to make her time here a living hell, is what you are saying?”

“I’ve lived my hell and learned from it, I think she needs to live hers too,” The businessman shrugged.

The woman laughed as she looked at the man dressed to the nines, “Really? And what kind of hell could that have been? I doubt anything is hard for you to get right now.”

Naruto turned his attention to the nails on his right hand, “My hell ended when I turned twelve but the demons never left.”

The wide smile that spread across the blonde man’s face after speaking made the doctor very uneasy. She had seen a lot as a medic and head doctor of the hospital but something about this man made all the injuries, blood, codes, and crimes she had been a witness to feel like child’s play. She looked passed him, to the two outside her door. They also gave her the creeps.

She sighed, “So, you’ll pay off my gambling debt, and make a donation to the children’s wing of the hospital, if I make Sakura Haruno’s life tougher?”

He nodded, the crazed smile still on his face, “Much tougher. And don’t worry, if she asks about it, you can let her know it was my idea.”

***

Monday’s hospital visit had been fun, but so was knowing Gato was rotting away on the training floor with only the offered water every now and then. Naruto had not even had him cleaned of his own filth since they moved him down there. Sasuke and Itachi decided to visit him in their true forms every time now, just to watch him tremble and thrash as they drew close, loving how he had finally broken.

The police even called this morning, a few minutes after he arrived in his office, asking about the ‘murderous’ businessman. Ino Yamanaka, his assistant, had transferred it after apologizing for it being as soon as he came in. She was a good hire, thankful she had finally found a boss that did not make any unwanted passes at her. That call was a rather entertaining way to start the morning in all reality.

Laughter burst from the blonde’s chest every time he thought about that pitiful fool knowing his death was coming but not privy to how or when and the police having no clue Naruto, himself, had the old bastard. The blue-eyed man knew Kurama wanted the pervert, longed to consume the thing that had abused the boy that had called him from the deepest depths, because of the fear and despair that filled his nightmares. Halloween was coming soon, maybe they could play a little game then.

As Naruto pulled his feet from the top of his large desk in his corner office, Ino knocked on his door and walked in. Sasuke followed behind her with three hot drinks and some baked goods from the coffee shop on the bottom floor of the building. Itachi nodded from the couch in front of the wall of windows in acknowledgement to those that just entered.

“Miss Yamanaka, is their something you need?” the businessman questioned as he lifted his flavored coffee to his lips.

She smiled and walked up to his desk, her long, bleach blonde ponytail swaying slightly with the movement and held out some files, “I have those contracts you wanted to look over.” She then held a small post it in her hands and nervously chewed her bottom lip before continuing, “I know you already dealt with the police calling you this morning, but someone else called and demanded I write this word for word to you. Don’t kill the messenger?”

Naruto held out his hand to take the post it, “I absolutely will not. Do you want your lunch break yet? It’s 11:10am, you’re welcome to take it early.”

She smiled brightly, “That would be awesome. I can beat the lunch rush at that new bistro on the corner. Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki!”

“You’re welcome. Just make sure all the calls get forwarded directly to me while you are out,” he replied as she placed the note in his hand.

He watched the curvy, young woman walk out of his office and shut the door before he read the note. He covered his mouth as a loud guffaw threatened to escape. His body shook with his barely contained laughter as his eyes kept scanning the message. Sasuke then leaned over his shoulder and smirked at the words before touching the post-it to teleport it in front of Itachi’s face so he could snatch it from the air.

Itachi’s eyes danced in amused surprise, “Precious, these insults are rather creative, aren’t they? I guess she truly is intelligent.”

Naruto pulled his hand from his mouth to grip the edge of his desk and laughed even harder, uncaring if anyone heard. Sasuke leaned a hip against the its surface to grin as he watched the blonde practically hyperventilate from his joy, gasping for breath as tears fell from his eyes.

“I am a dildo, not even worthy to be called a dick, because I never stop being a rock-hard cock of a fucktard,” he breathed out. 

“Don’t forget, you are also a douche full of shit from a fat man who overuses laxatives,” Sasuke reminded, “and you will earn the most unholy, revolting, dankest, scorching place in hell for ruining her life.”

Naruto’s forehead was on his desk now as he continued to lightly snicker, “Tsunade Senju obviously does not disappoint when fulfilling agreements.”

“Doesn’t seem so,” Itachi commented, the post-it met its end to flame as he stood and approached the desk. “Brother, is there anything from the coffee shop for me?”

“Like Pet would not have me get items for all of us. Green tea for you with a Cream Cheese Danish, a croissant with ham and cheese and green tea for myself, and Naruto already dug into his Caramel Mocha monstrosity but here is his breakfast wrap,” Sasuke answered as he handed out the items.

“Not my fault the only sweet thing you like is me,” Naruto muttered as he sat back up and grabbed his wrap. “Although, I do like it that way. I have no competition. Now, Itachi I may have to worry about.”

Itachi glared at their portal, “You do not have to worry about a thing, Precious. Like I would value any human more than you, that would be absurd.”

Naruto puckered his lips then, “I apologize for ever saying such a thing. Kiss?” He grinned when the long-haired demon leaned in and gave him a warm peck on the lips, before he turned to Sasuke, “Kiss?”

The other demon rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous,” before also giving him one.

He grinned like a kid on Christmas morning from the affection as he pulled the wrapper off his wrap and began to eat. He leafed through the three contracts Ino had brought in, new authors that had just signed to have their manuscripts published into best-selling novels. He trusted all his agents, but he still liked to review everything that went on if he could. He was just looking over the third contract, and finished his wrap, when the phone on his desk began to ring.

Sasuke punched the speaker button, “Hello, this is Sasuke. You have reached the office of Naruto Uzumaki, how can I be of assistance?”

“You tell that moron I need to speak with him immediately!” a high-pitched yell echoed from the speakerphone.

Naruto continued going over contract details while replying in a bored voice, “Sakura, what is it you need now?”

“Oh, so you are there. Did you get my message from the bimbo you have as a secretary?” the woman growled through the line.

“Ino, my assistant, very kindly delivered it to me, yes. It was mainly just naming calling, though, so I am not sure what the point of that message was,” the blonde responded as he gathered the contract to place back in its file. “Is there an actual purpose to this call? I am working.”

“You set me up! I know you did. I will be working the craziest shifts, been given the most ridiculous patients, and Dr. Senju is treating me like I am a fuckin’ beginner at this, Naruto. She has me working days I asked off weeks ago and has me constantly on call!”

Naruto hummed, “I think that is what a lot of hospital staff go through, isn’t it? That is why medical professions can be considered demanding careers?” 

He heard Sakura snarl through the line, “Shut the fuck up, Naruto! You are sitting there, in your cozy office, in a nice clean suit, doing absolutely nothing while I am being covered by who knows what and saving lives!”

“Actually, my agents just signed three new authors so I am reviewing their contracts, I have a few signing events to arrange, have multiple releases to plan across the country, and have to set up meetings with others about sequels to their novels, so I am quite busy. My office is cozy though and my suit clean,” Naruto clarified as he sat back in his chair. He heard a knock on his door, nodding to Itachi to open it for Ino before saying, “Oh, and look, my lovely assistant, Miss Yamanaka, just got back from her lunch. Goodbye, Sakura.” 

“NARUTO! DON’T YOU,” Sasuke pushed the button to end the call with a smile.

Ino stood there looking nervous but Mr. Uzumaki just grinned, “She was the one that left me that colorful message, wasn’t she?”

The blonde woman nodded, “Yes Sir, I didn’t think she’d call back.”

The businessman shrugged, grin still on his face, “She thinks she owns me. We were sort of friends in high school. How was your lunch?” he asked looking at her expectantly.

“It was delicious and calm, unlike yours it seems,” Ino answered.

“Oh, the food was delicious but yes, it wasn’t entirely calm. She was the only call I received while you were gone. Thank you for being back on time, I appreciate it.”

“No problem!” Miss Yamanaka beamed. “Is there anything you need me to do before I go back to my desk?”


	6. Less Than a Pawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Yeah, I know. LOL

Ino was walking from the bus stop the few blocks to the tall building that housed her newest job. She did not mind the walk one bit, especially when this career, even though tedious and somewhat demanding, never left her feeling like eye candy or something for other employees to grab at and have wet dreams about. Her boss was a bit odd but in a way that was kind of cute. He had an odd child-like innocence in some of the things he did. He never made a move on her, never made sexual comments, and did not tolerate them coming from anyone else in her direction.

One day Mr. Uzumaki had noticed her newest pedicure when she had taken her heels off to rub her sore feet, crouching down to look at the color. That day Ino learned he loved the color orange. Another day, he had dropped off some chamomile tea and a heating pad at her desk saying he saw her shifting a lot whenever he walked by. He did not know if it was her back or her stomach so he brought two things he thought might help. Some might find it unnerving or rude but he never had ulterior motives or expected anything in return. She even tried to return the heating pad a few days later and he told her to store it in her desk in case she ever needed it again.

It was the weird, little things that left her smiling, even when her boss’s two bodyguards sometimes gave her the chills. The Uchiha brothers, with their handsome but intimidating looks, never gave her a threatening glance though. They were as polite as men should be in the workplace and even ran errands if Mr. Uzumaki observed her already busy. Neither one questioned it either. If anything, they were as much his assistants as she was at times.

She was only a block away from the building now, her black heels clacking on the pavement and her tea-length, black trench coat keeping the chill of the autumn day away. Her cross-body bag was held tightly in front of her in case anyone tried something stupid and she wore hair in a twisted updo for something different. As she turned the corner towards the entrance, she smiled at the thought that this was the best job she ever had.

***

Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi had just exited the elevator and were walking past an empty desk, “Oh, I guess Ino isn’t here yet.”

“Pet, she still has another fifteen minutes before her day starts,” Sasuke replied as Naruto looked around to see if any of his other employees had yet arrived.

“That’s true,” he hummed before the phone of his assistant’s desk began ringing. 

“Odd,” Itachi said as he tilted his head and hit the answer button on the phone.

“Hello!” came a desperate female voice from the speaker. “There is a crazy woman down here who followed me into the lobby! Please, she won’t leave me alone and even security is having problems with her!”

“Miss Yamanaka?” Naruto spoke quickly in response. 

“Mr. Uzumaki, thank goodness. Just -AH! Let go of my hair!” Ino’s voice was suddenly cut off by some aggressive rustling on the other end, her screams mixed in. Itachi already started for the stairs, unwilling to wait on the elevator, before another voice came through.

“NARUTO! She stopped giving them to me! It’s been a week of the shit you made her do and now she took them away. WHAT THE HELL!”

Ino’s voice was in the background practically sobbing, “What’s wrong with her?! No, I don’t know her!” 

Sasuke growled, “Itachi, just got down there.”

They heard the demon yell in the background, “Miss Haruno, get away from her!”

“I will not! The idiot seems to value this slut more than me!”

“Mr. Uchiha,” Ino was crying, “just take me upstairs, please!”

Suddenly the line went dead but Sasuke filled in the silence as he looked at Naruto, “Itachi has separated Yamanaka and Haruno. He is bringing them both up. Yamanaka is coming up on the elevator while he is dragging Haruno up the stairs.”

The blonde man growled, “Does Itachi know if the police have been called yet?”

“They have.”

Naruto nodded before walking back to the elevator, Sasuke by his side. They watched as the machine slowly went up floors. They were on the twelfth, in was only on the fourth. By the time Ino made it to them, Naruto had imagined eight detailed scenarios to kill Sakura. 

Miss Yamanaka came out of the elevator shaking, her hair a mess, and her clothing was disheveled. She clung to her bag like a lifeline. The woman stopped in front of her boss and apologized for possibly being late. 

“What are you apologizing for?” Naruto murmured as he leaned to look her in the eye. “You got attacked in the lobby of this building by a crazy woman.”

“She is the woman that called last week, isn’t she?” the frightened woman whispered as tears started to fall again from her face. “I don’t understand why she attacked me. I don’t understand any of this.”

It made the businessman furious that Sakura had attacked someone innocent in their affairs. His head turned the moment the door opened for the stairwell. Sakura was huffing like a mad bull while a crazed smile took over her face. Itachi had her arms pinned behind her back and steered her past them, heading for Naruto’s office. 

“Is your poor slut okay?” Sakura called out with glee. “I pulled out half her hair. Is she still more important than me?”

“Sakura!” Naruto snarled still facing Ino. “Stop calling her that. She is not owned by anyone. She does her job well and earns every penny paid to her.”

“By bending over your desk!” the woman cackled.

Naruto finally turned his head to look at the almost doctor and Itachi stopped his movements holding Sakura in place, “You have no idea what you are talking about, woman, and I suggest you shut up because everything you are doing right now is being recorded. I can’t imagine the hospital will want you back once they see it, will they?”

Sakura’s green eyes widened at that and her mouth slowly fell open in realization to what she had just done. Itachi had no trouble dragging her the rest of the way to Naruto’s office. The blonde man faced Ino then and she had her eyes closed, probably not wanting to get a single glance of her pink-haired assailant. 

The businessman spoke softly, “Miss Yamanaka, are you still wanting to work today or do you need to go home? The police should be arriving shortly to interview you about the incident but you can choose what you do after that.” 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to stay. I don’t think I could ride on a bus full of people anytime soon,” she managed to whisper. “Can one of your guards stay near my desk though?”  
Naruto turned to the demon still standing next him, “Sasuke, do you mind? Itachi and I will have a word with Sakura.”

“No. I’ll make sure the police get to you after talking with Miss Yamanaka,” the dark-haired man answered. 

Naruto nodded and headed back to his office, shucking off his blazer and loosening his tie. Sakura had gone too far, way too far this time. He had found her amusing for so long, but to attack someone who had absolutely no part in this, that had to be paid for. He stopped for a moment in front of his own office, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, before stepping through the door. He walked over to hang his suit jacket on the back of his desk chair, making no move to acknowledge the woman sitting on the couch with Itachi behind her. 

After a few minutes of being utterly ignored Sakura shot up from the couch, “HEY!”

Naruto’s hand raised as if to stop her, instead black tendrils snapped out from the sofa to grab the woman pulling her back down to imprison her on the leather, before he hummed, “You have so much to learn.”

Sakura was clueless to what was occurring. Maybe she was hallucinating from withdraw because this was not possible. She knew she had attacked that woman. She also knew she was in Naruto’s office, but these black things … what the hell? The other man behind her, Itachi, had not even flinched, so they had to be a product of her drug-fiening mind. She smiled then and tried stand back up only for the whips of blackness to get tighter.

“Don’t struggle,” Naruto said as he picked up some papers and tapped them on his desk a few times to straighten them out. “Itachi, please shut the door.”

Observing the dark-haired man move from behind the couch to the door, the woman growled, “What the hell is going on? How are you making me believe these things are real? Naruto! Answer me!”

The blonde clicked his tongue as he set the papers down before grabbing a pen from the paperweight next to his name plague to sign the top page, “Those are real, Sakura. They will continue to tighten every time you pull against them. It is what I designed them to do.”

“You designed them? Is this how you get people to sign your stupid contracts?” she demanded.

Chuckling, Naruto shook his head, “Usually, I just have to say the right words. It is one of my many talents. The things holding you down is another.” Suddenly an elaborate tea set appeared at the far end of the man’s desk, serving platter, teaspoons, sugar bowl, cream pitcher, tea pot with steam rising from its spout, and four cups with saucers all included, “This is also came from me. I can create anything I want but sometimes, I like to buy the really good stuff.”

Itachi moved from the door, going to the wall of shelves opposite Sakura and retrieved a large box. He opened it in front of the businessman, Naruto looking through all the small, glass containers, picking one and what looked like two round tea infusers. Itachi then reached into the box, grabbing another container and another pair of infusers. Sakura narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

“What? Is it fuckin’ teatime? Naruto! How are you doing this!? Why am I here!?”

“Normally, I would have coffee but I am already a bit wound up from your stupidity, so tea it is,” was the answer she received. Naruto then filled each infuser with the tea mixture he picked and set them in two beautiful teacups of blues, greens, and florals, before carefully pouring steaming water in them and asking, “Itachi, do you mind taking Sasuke and Ino their tea once they’ve steeped? Ino likes two teaspoons of sugar and a touch of cream.”

Itachi nodded, fixing the other two cups. Sakura continued to watch as Naruto pulled out a small sand timer to turn it on his desk to watch the white grains cascade down. He tapped his temple a few times, she opened her mouth to speak again, but Naruto held up a finger.

“Shut up, Sakura. I do not think you understand what you have done. You have brought someone innocent into this. You have called her all sorts of names she doesn’t deserve. You have brought it to my workplace, my own office,” Naruto said in a harsh whisper, finally looking at her. “I want to do so many things to you, but I must hand you over to the police. Plus, you are not part of the ring of people that I owe my vengeance to,” he continued, his eyes dark and expression cold.

“Vengeance? Who the hell do you owe vengeance? You have everything!” the woman began before the man’s hand slamming onto his desk silenced her.

“I told you to shut up,” he growled in a way totally unhuman.

Sakura swallowed bewildered. Itachi reached across the desk, running his hands through the other man’s golden hair. Naruto immediately relaxed with the touch, tipping his head forward to allow the man to massage his scalp. The bodyguard continued his ministrations until the sand ran out and then began pulling the infusers from the tea. The blonde’s head tilted up to lean against the back of his chair and as he licked his lips. Leaning forward, he added sugar and cream to his own tea, while Itachi left with a set of teacups and saucers for the two outside the office.

Sighing, Naruto turned again to look at the woman as he took a sip of tea, “Sakura, tell me, how many victims of rape have you encountered at the hospital? How many of them were male, and how many were children?”

“What does that have - ”

“You see, being six having that done to you once is bad enough, having that done to you almost every day for six years, sometimes multiple times in one day, it leaves a mark,” Naruto interrupted. “Being taught to make disgusting assholes happy, to make them feel good while you feel like a pile of shit for them to step in all they please, well, that is a whole new level of rape isn’t it? Your body is not only raped, but your mind.”

Sakura’s mouth stuttered for a moment before a small, “What?” could leave it.

Naruto smiled then, a smile betraying everything he just said, “And no law enforcement, no medical professional, no human saved me from it. No, not at all. Just a pair of demons, the very things everyone would call the men who had their ways with me.” The man then giggled, “They did not even want me for sex, imagine that. They just wanted me for me. Oh Sakura, you ignorant, little being. If you only knew the true evils of this world, you’d off yourself.”

Sakura blinked and then glared, “You are so full of shit. You make it sound like you were part of a pedophile ring which is ridiculous, considering where you are now.”

Itachi entered into the office then, closing the door behind him, “The police have arrived. They are currently interviewing Miss Yamanaka.”

Naruto nodded as Itachi came forward and sat in a wing-backed chair that materialized out of thin air in front of the large desk to drink his own tea, “Thank you, Itachi. Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“In what circumstances did you first meet me?”

The long-haired man tilted his head as he studied his tea before asking, “Is this for Haruno’s benefit?”

“It is,” the blonde answered, his cup to his lips.

Itachi then turned to look Sakura in the eye and she just lifted an annoyed eyebrow before she saw pinwheels of red. The woman was, not a second later, falling through space, only for dirty, rotten-smelling gravel to catch her. She lay face down in it for a moment, feeling cold rain and utterly confused by what just happened before her head snapped up the sound of footfalls. Itachi came to stand beside her prone form in the darkness, ornate saucer in one hand, the fingers of the other curled around the handle of the matching teacup, and suit still impeccable.

When the man started to speak, he pointed with the extended pinkie of his cup-holding hand to the dimly lit section of the alley that lay in front of her, “Sasuke and I met Naruto in a dirty alley.” 

She turned and saw a blonde-haired boy, in an extremely oversized, soiled t-shirt crawling around for garage. 

“He was twelve, starved, cold, and bleeding.” 

There were layers of dried and wet blood on the boy’s thighs, dripping onto the gravel below. Bruises covered other parts of him and he was so small, so thin. This couldn’t be the man she knew, it just couldn’t be.

“When we ventured closer to him, we found out he had been used as a sexual plaything for a long while. He even offered us sexual pleasures if we just saved him,” Itachi continued.

She watched as two men, Sasuke and Itachi looking exactly the same other than lacking clothing, approached the boy on all fours. She heard the things the boy said, things he promised just for some shelter. Activities a boy his age should never easily announce like something from a menu at a restaurant.

“Demons don’t need such things to strike a deal, though, so we denied his offers and instead gave him one of our own, a blood contract of devotion.”

Her mouth hung open as they licked the beaten child’s blood and he took a taste of theirs. Then she was falling again. She felt herself jolt and she was back to sitting on the sofa, still tied up in the black ropes. Sakura’s eyes were wide and wild as she took in Naruto’s office, he and the other man still sitting at the desk, both still drinking tea like nothing out of the ordinary had transpired. 

Her body could still feel the gravel beneath it though. The scent of the alley still filled her nostrils. She shivered with the cold wetness she recalled from the air. That had not been some random trick of the mind. It just could not have been.

Naruto was smiling as he sipped, “I am glad I took that offer.”

“As Sasuke and I are, but you already know that,” Itachi replied.

Sakura watched for another minute before shaking her head like a wet dog, “I’m dreaming. I am having a weird nightmare or something.”

“You’ll wish you were in a moment,” the businessman hummed as his office door opened.

Sasuke walked in, “Law enforcement is just finishing with Miss Yamanaka’s interview. They want to also speak with you about Miss Haruno’s post-it message and her phone call from the other day, along with asking other questions since you’ve known her for a while.”

“That is understandable,” Naruto responded. “Are they taking her away now, too?”

Sasuke nodded before opening the door wider to allow a pair of policemen and a policewoman to enter. The black restraints instantaneously left her body right before the woman spotted Sakura on the couch. The officer came to stand before her, hands on her metallic cuffs.

Sakura submitted to a search because she knew there was nothing on her. The old hag hadn’t allowed her anything this morning when she went to leave after her night shift. She stood there, calm and collected, until the uniformed woman reached into her coat pocket with a latex-gloved hand to pull out a baggie full of pills. The woman watched as the bag fell to the floor and the female officer informed her fellow officers what she had found while she kept searching the other’s clothing.

“Those are not mine. They cannot be mine,” Sakura mumbled in protest but lifted her head to look at Naruto. 

The blonde was speaking with another officer but Sasuke was smirking her direction as he stood behind the businessman. He then pointed down and another bag of pills hit the floor from her other pocket. Sakura couldn’t stop the tears. Naruto said he could create anything. She had witnessed it. It had not been some trick, or something her messed up mind had come up with.

“Ma’am, you are under arrest for assault and the illegal possession of controlled substances. If you could put your hands behind your back,” the policewoman spoke before she continued, ““You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

“No,” Sakura choked out.

She was ruined. 

***

The following week, Naruto got a visit from a pair of detectives while in his office. Itachi had led them in while Sasuke sat on the leather sofa in wait. One wore an eye patch over his left eye and had silver hair while the other had a scar across the bridge of his nose, sporting a brunette ponytail. They eyed Sasuke and Itachi before coming to stand in front of the pair of chairs offered to them.

“Hello, detectives. Please sit. How can I help you?” Naruto greeted as he set his paperwork aside and closed his laptop.

“Hello, I am Detective Umino and my partner is Detective Hatake. Let us cut right to the chase, Mr. Uzumaki, we were told you have known Sakura since high school, is that correct?” the brunette began.

“Yes, I met her my freshmen year in fact,” the blonde answered with a smile.

Hatake hummed, “Did she seem mentally stable to you then?”

Naruto leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers on the desk, “As stable as any teenage girl. I mean, her words could be downright cruel but she wasn’t much different than the other girls in my class. Why?”

Umino leaned forward then, putting his elbows on his knees as he opened a small notepad, “She claims you have supernatural abilities given to you, and I quote, ‘by the demons that work for him’. She said you could create things out of thin air and make her see illusions.”

Hatake then looked between the two brothers and pointed lazily to either one, “She says these two are the demons.”

Naruto blinked exaggeratedly twice and then chuckled, “I am sorry, I know this is a serious situation but if they were demons, would they be working for me? And really, demons, powers?”

“Yes, we know it is absurd,” Kakashi murmured, “but there might be some truth it, so we had to check. She said you created an entire tea set and ornate chair. Do you have those?”

Naruto turned and pointed to the far corner, behind the couch, “I have that chair over there that I sometimes have in front of my desk if I am expecting certain clients. I also have multiple tea sets,” he said as he began looking at his wall of shelves. The businessman then tapped his phone putting it on speaker before pressing the button to get ahold of Ino, “Miss Yamanaka?”

“Yes, Mr. Uzumaki?” 

“Do you know where we put the tea set I used the day the incident happened? It’s not in my office.”

“Oh! That beautiful blue and green one, with the gold detailed teapot and a blue floral design?” Ino exclaimed over the phone. “I set it in the conference room you plan on using to have a meeting with your editors.”

“Ah! That makes since. Are the other sets in the three addition conference rooms?”

“Two of them are, the other one is in the breakroom drying. I washed it after the meeting you had this morning.”

Naruto sighed, “Miss Yamanaka, you don’t need to wash them. I can do that at the end of the day.”

“I had extra time. Your schedule is not really that full today. Did you need that tea set?” his assistant questioned.

“The detectives were asking about it. Could you please bring it in?”

“Of course, Mr. Uzumaki. Just a few minutes,” the woman answered before hanging up.

Naruto smiled as he looked back at the detectives. Hatake looked bored while Umino was writing notes down in blue pen.

“You serve tea at meetings in real teacups?” the silver haired detective asked lazily.

“Sometimes with snacks,” Naruto chirped in reply. “It is a good practice to make people feel valued. Styrofoam or paper cups do not really give off that feeling, I don’t think.”

“That is an interesting business practice,” Umino hummed. “I think I’d feel more valued on the force if I didn’t have to fight for a decent coffee mug in the break room.”

There was silence for a few moments before a blonde-haired woman carefully opened the office door and carried in a serving tray with a tea set a top it. She gently set it on the desk and stepped back. She stood there waiting and the detectives looked on bemused. When they looked at the blonde businessman, he was softly smiling at the tea set. It was odd to say the least.

“I think this is my favorite one,” he finally voiced. The woman smiled at that and Uzumaki continued, “Do you mind moving the drying one into that conference room? I think I want to keep this one here.”

The assistant giggled, “Sure, Mr. Uzumaki, I can do that. Do you need anything else?”

“Nope!” the man said happily. “Thank you, Miss Yamanaka.”

The detectives watched the woman leave the office, before looking back at the blonde man in front of them. He was a weird one, but all the staff they had met so far loved him. Plus, he had produced the very real, very solid chair and tea set.

***

Sakura sat in the small cell in which she had been isolated. After reviewing the footage of her attack on the slut and her actions in Naruto’s office they had determined her unsafe to be allowed bail. She felt crazy, she knew she wasn’t, was she? She had been witness to what Naruto could do, what that demon could make her see. She was not insane! There was no way!

She was feeling all sorts of physically ill. Withdrawal was a bitch and she knew every symptom before she even felt it. She knew the side effects of abusing these drugs, knew how her body would react being torn away from them, but knowing did not make it any less problematic. If anything, it made it more annoying. 

Her bed felt itchy, her mind wouldn’t shut up, she felt like her emotions were a raging sea, and all she craved were the drugs. She didn’t care about food or water, didn’t care about going to the bathroom or sleeping, didn’t care when her parents visited, she just wanted the drugs. The stupid security around here thought she was hilarious, giving up scholarships and a high paying career by doing something so stupid. Then talking about demons, they had good laughing fit about that.

Oh, they were real. She knew they were real. Those stupid brothers were demons and Naruto was also one of them. He had to be. How else could he do all that shit. Had people eating out of the palm of the devil’s hand, he did. Did they even know what they were signing over when they put ink to a contract? Did they know a blonde, blue-eyed demon was laughing at their stupidity?

“No, they don’t.”

Sakura jumped and whipped her head to where the voice came from the darkness of the night. There stood Itachi, except he looked every bit the demon she now knew he was, horns, wings, and tail all easily seen. He walked closer to her, fully nude and then crouched before her huddled form on the thin mattress. When he smiled, his mouth was full of unnervingly, sharp curved teeth.

“Precious wanted me to check and see if you are enjoying your accommodations,” the red-eyed demon cheerfully spoke as he looked around. “Looks very clean.”

“Shut up,” Sakura muttered. “You tell that no-good bastard that I hate him. Tell him I hope he goes to Hell.”

The demon cackled, “Oh, he’d be welcomed in Hell but I’ll be sure to pass along the message.”

“Why did he do this to me? He didn’t have to frame me like this. WHY!?” Sakura whispered harshly, not wanting the guards to come and reprimand her again for screaming during quiet hours.

The demon’s head tilted almost totally to the side as he licked his lips, looking like a wolf ready to devour, “Oh you dear human, you brought this upon yourself. Precious only punishes those he feels deserve it. He had let you get away with so much. It was you who attacked someone innocent. You should know, however, you are getting off rather light. He does not wish me to fully feed from you, nor does he want to get his hands dirty with your death.”

“Get his hands dirty with my death?” Sakura choked.

“Oh yes. He has one much more important in his little torture chamber already. You are but a minnow when he is after sharks. In Naruto’s game a chess, you are even lower than a pawn,” the demon smirks. “How does it feel to be a minnow? The things people use as only bait?”

“Stop it,” Sakura glares. “I am a genius. I was going to school to save people. I was meant to be someone amazing. Not him.”

Laughing, Itachi grinned, “But now you are just a little girl in prison scrubs who will amount to nothing.”

“Shut up,” Sakura growls. “Shut up right now. SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Itachi disappears into smoke as flashlights come towards Sakura, “HARUNO! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME!”


End file.
